Osman the Tourist In Zootopia
by cxy31337
Summary: When a Somali immigrant in America took a wrong train on the way to New York City, he finds himself in a city both very different and very similar to where he's from. But soon placed in the cross-hair of a terrorist assault to the city. With a fox and rabbit as his keepers, Osman must struggle with the relentless attacks while figuring out the true nature of his presence.
1. Chapter 1

Osman the Tourist in Zootopia

Based on the movie also known as Turkish Star Trek : 'Ömer the Tourist in Star Trek'

Zootopia belongs to Disney

Chapter 1:Hangover

At last, graduation.

It's been 4 years since he began studying at the Mason-Dixon College for a degree. He has been through a long, tough time adapting to life in Wilmington since he moved from Mogadishu. Indeed, as a Somalian migrant living in the United States, he must adapt to the new life in the land of the free. Although he missed his home, he felt that there is nothing left in his home country, and is best to start anew.

'Congratulation, Osman. You have a bright future ahead of you. Go forth and make a name for yourself in this land of opportunity, as the American Dream awaits those who strive for excellence'

The Dean praises Osman as he shakes his hand with pride. Osman smiled, knowing that even at those tough times, he's enjoying life at every minute.

'One more thing, Osman. Be the change that you wish to become.'

Sound advice, I guess. Life at college is fun on it's learned as many skills as he can. Technical, Artistic or Managerial, he does them all. Mostly from self-enrollment in short courses, as he focuses on robotics and computing as a degree. Peers often call him a master of none, but a jack of all trades he is.

As Osman left the pristine, Ivy League inspired building at the college campus, he wondered what should he do now that he's a graduate, and where should he go to. San Francisco? Too gay. Austin? Too weird. Chicago? Not safe. As then he had an idea. How about New York City, an immigration hub since the 19th century? People from all over the world start their life in a new world from there. Maybe he can start from there.

Osman heads to his flat, where he's been staying as long as he's been studying. He began packing up his backpack with all the things needed for his journey there. As he put every book that he ever read at college in his backpack, he can't help but remembering all the things he have done at college. Growing vegetables, smelting, designing software, heck, even making medicine. There's pretty much no skill he didn't learn and know, except for one thing...

How to have a relationship.

Yes, that's the one skill he never get to learn. While his peers waste themselves in drunken parties and concerts, Osman instead crams himself with books and podcast. Ain't nobody got time for that, as the saying goes. Because of his astonishing lack of social life, Osman never had a relationship with anyone, not even a one-night stand. On the flip side, all of his peers aren't going to graduate for another 3 years, making him the only collegiate who graduated on time, alone.

As he was about to leave his flat, his phone rang suddenly. Osman pick up his phone.

'Yes, Osman here'

'Hey Osman, Brandon here. We're going to have a party in Philadelphia at the evening. You know, for a night out. I know you've graduated, but we still have a few years to spare in our youth. How about you join us? It's probably the last party with all of us'

Osman knew Brandon from the first time he moved to America. He helped Osman secure a flat to live in, while Osman helped Brandon at least remain in college for another year. As it could be the very last time he could meet with him, he figured why not.

'Yeah, that's a good idea. I mean, you live only once, the saying goes'

'Good, mate. See you at 9 pm, at the train station'

Osman hang up his phone, puts on his jacket and heads towards the train station. So what they get drunk? So what they don't sleep? They're just having fun, and they don't care who doesn't. So what he joins them? That's how he's supposed to be, living young, wild and free.

After purchasing a ticket to Philly, he went on board the train, and watched the scenery as he relaxed. When he stepped down from the train as he arrived at Philly, he received an SMS from Brandon. The message showed him the location of the club and the time on arrival. Osman followed the directions leading to the nightclub. When he arrived at the nightclub, Brandon greeted him with joy.

'Osman, you came just in time. The party's about to start. Come inside'

Osman entered the club along with Brandon. As the loud music plays on, the lights flashing all over, and the haze casts upon the scene, Brandon brought Osman to the bar.

'Man, that's so loud. I might believe that I can read minds when the noise drowns out our conversation'

'Just chill, brother. Get yourself some drinks, I'll go find my other friends'

Osman looked at the bartender, and asked for a drink.

'Bartender, what do you recommend?'

'A Slow Comfortable Screw Against the Wall'

'Yeah, I'll take that'

While the bartender prepares the drink, Osman waited as he listens to the music. Celebrate good times, indeed. By the time Osman get his drink, Brandon returns with two women.

'Brandon, I'll like to introduce you two new ladies, Monica and Jessica. Say hello, ladies'

'Hi, Ozzie!'

Osman was surprised when he heard the women called him Ozzie.

'Wait, Ozzie? That's my nickname?'

'Look, welcome to America! Live the dream mate, seek for your happiness. Your new life begins here!'

Osman don't know what to say. Babes, Booze and Beats? Is that what I'm going to do for the rest of my life? Suddenly it became very clear why he learned a lot of life skills, he doesn't even know what he really want to do. Osman quickly took out his water tumbler, and pours the drink into the tumbler.

'Ozzie, what's wrong with you?'

'I did not ask for this, Brandon. I don't know what you want me to be, but I'm not doing it'

'Dude, just calm down. There's nothing wrong with this life. I even bought a ticket to Jersey City, and even a hotel room! We can live it together'

Osman quickly left the bar as he stormed towards the exit. Now he has only one thing in mind, get to New York City as soon as possible.

'This life is definitely not for me'

Osman reaches the train station as he rushed to buy a ticket to New York City. When he walked down to the platform, he saw that there was virtually nobody, the train station is empty. He sat down as he took out his water tumbler.

'Oh well, at least I get to drink something as I wait'

Osman sipped the drink as he waited. Thoughts began to form in his mind as he tried to calm down. What do I really want? How should I live? Why am I still confused after all these years? Who can I really trust? All sorts of weird questions spun around his head, as he watched the empty platform.

After he finished his drink, he put his water tumbler in his bag, and looked at his watch. 11.50 pm. Looks like he's going to sleep it out for the night.

The train finally arrives, and Osman enters the train. Not a single person in the train. Everything doesn't seem right. But Osman, now both tired and somewhat drunk, decided to sleep on the seats. He places the backpack like a pillow, and rested his head on it.

'Good night, and here's to forgetting about everything that happened in the night'

Osman fell asleep as he closes his eyes. The train closes it's door and began to move. The last thing Osman heard before he's asleep is: 'Next stop: Zootopia'


	2. Chapter 2

Osman the Tourist in Zootopia

Based on the movie also known as Turkish Star Trek : 'Ömer the Tourist in Star Trek'

Zootopia belongs to Disney

Chapter 2:Took the Wrong Train at Philadelphia

Osman was waking up from his sleep as he yawned, his eyes slowly opened. He saw the bright light shining from the window. Just as he was about to sit upright, he saw himself facing a buffalo standing upright, starring at him. He started asking him some questions

'May I see your identity card, sir?'

Osman didn't know what to say. A talking buffalo? In a police uniform? I must have took the wrong train. The buffalo police officer continues asking him questions

'Where do you come from and why are you in Zootopia?'

Osman carefully took his backpack, and quickly stormed out of the train, trying to escape from the buffalo police officer. However, before he can get out of the train, he was shot at the back by a tranquilizer gun, putting him to sleep. Everything turned black for him as he fell down on the floor face first.

It took about 8 hours later that Osman finally woke up, and finds himself in a detainment cell. Osman wakes up and was increasingly terrified over the implications. For all those years, Osman has been a goody two shoes who never did anything wrong, He feared that he was banged up in a strange land.

Just as he thought that he's going to have a hard time, two figures approached him. But something's still not quite right.

'Are you two going to bail me out, or you two are going to take me to court?'

The two figures came even closer, and it turns out to be a fox and a rabbit in police gear.

'Now I'm not sure what are you two doing'

As the fox unlocks the cell, the rabbit began explaining things.

'Good evening, whatever you are. My name's Judy Hopps, and this is my partner Nick Wilde. Sorry about that inconvenience, but apparently Chief Bogo thought you're an undocumented immigrant to the city of Zootopia, but Mayor Lionheart has cleared it all up for you. Where you are now is the Zootopia Police Department. We're going to help you adjust to your new life in Zootopia'

'The name's Osman. I don't know how exactly I get here, but I'm heading to New York City. And tell me everything about Zootopia while you're at it.'

When the cell is unlocked, Judy and Nick escorted him out of the cell, and navigated him out of the detainment area. Osman noticed that all the other animals, big or small, prey or predator looked at him with fear and suspicion as they passed through the office area.

'What's with the spooked out animals looking at me?'

Nick responds Osman's question calmly.

'It seems that they never ever saw a creature like you before. Don't worry about it'

Osman was shocked about the revelation

'Excuse me? Humans don't exist in this part of town? Man, I'm a stranger in a strange land here, and then I got banged up because I was scared by a buffalo cop. Now, with a fox and a rabbit leading me somewhere, I was told that humans aren't even a thing in this place? Aw, damn it. I really should not have slept through the trip.'

Judy tried to calm Osman down.

'Just relax, Osman. Here in Zootopia, animals of all breeds regardless of prey or predator live in peace and harmony, at least before Bellweather messed it all up'

'Say what?'

'As you can see, Osman, things aren't quite as rosy as most of us would have said. The ratio of predator and prey is about 1:9. Prey species feared over the presence of Predator species. Speciesist stereotyping remains a big problem in this city, which until Dawn Bellweather agitate it, was a relatively minor problem.'

'Uh huh, tell me about it'

Nick and Judy elaborates the Bellweather incident

'Dawn Bellweather is one evil genius in sheep clothing, she collects Night Howlers, a highly dangerous psychotropic flower that turns animals savage. She uses them to turn predatory species savage in an attempt to give the impression that they are returning to their primal selves, not that this crap is true.'

'Both of us managed to uncover this sinister plot, having her arrested, and the savaged animals were cured. Since then, both of us we in the police force to this day. Unfortunately, such incidents has formed a rift between prey and predators'

Osman understood their explanation, and muses in relation to what he heard in America.

'That's some high stuff going on here. I heard a lot of crap back where I came from, about a dark skinned teenager who was shot by a fair skinned police officer for escaping arrest for robbery. Many people, dark or fair, believed that this kid was innocent and the cop killed him because of his skin color. As the cop was found not guilty by the court, many people trashed the city by rioting and looting. Trust me, back from where I came from, we got both sides of the street thinking that the other side was vile, but at the end, it's all crap. That kid was a crook who dissed the police, yet many people look at things with colored lenses. It's about time to stop covering their eyes with colored glass and start seeing it with a naked eye.'

Nick and Judy finds Osman's statement very close to home.

'Seems like your kind has problems just like ours. Even for the fact that they're all the same kind.'

Judy then explained to Osman about her time before in the force.

'Now that you know the big picture, let me tell you about myself. I'm just a young bunny with my parents and about 276 siblings in Bunnyburrow, being nothing more than carrot farmers, and I always dream of joining the Zootopia police department. Nobody in the force took me seriously and instead delegated me to be a meter maid. But I always tried to prove myself worthy as a police bunny, until I met Nick, the con fox. And the rest, can be read at one of the police files with my name on it. You can look at it anytime.'

'I see, what about you, Nick?'

'Judy was right about me as a hustler, but when I'm just a cub, I want to be an honest living fox, and I joined the boy's scouts. However, everyone in the scouts think that as a fox, I should be cunning. I even get bullied by bunch of prey animals and has a muzzle put on me because of that. In defiance, I embraced my stereotype, until I met Judy. Together, you know how it turns out in the end, as you can see for yourself'

Osman finds their back story a bit unpleasant, but sounded quite familiar with his college times.

'Some shoehorning on your roles here. When I was a college student, almost all my peers think I should join them and have a wild time at parties and frat houses. I always say no, and everybody think I'm some prune. But what can I say, I'm from an impoverished country. I moved to another country just to get a decent life, and I can't waste it all up. So what if I'm not an typical college student? At least I graduated on time.'

'Does your species party all night at your age?'

'Not in my home country, but in the place where I study, somewhat so.'

By the time Nick, Judy and Osman finished chatting, they arrived at the front desk. A fat cheetah greeted them.

'Good evening, Nick and Judy. So you two are helping this creature out?'

'Yes, Officer Clawhauser. Make a resident identity card for this 'human', and give him a city guide while you're at it'

'Alright then. What's your name again?'

'Osman Abshir'

It took only 15 minutes for Osman to fill out the details. And it wasn't long before an identity card is made, complete with a somewhat flattering photo of himself.

'Well, Osman. Now that you have an identity card, we'll have to return your possession before we can assist you in finding a home'

Nick hands over Osman's backpack, and writes down their phone numbers and addresses.

'Here's your backpack, Osman. If you need any help, you can call our number, find our residencies, or even meet us at the police department.'

'Yeah, I'll appreciate this.'

'Now, let us assist you in the Zootopia Citizenship Program, shall we?'

Osman, together with Nick and Judy, left the police department, and proceed to the Zootopia City Hall. Upon arrival, they head towards the bulletin boards listing the residencies for rent.

'Well, here we are. Where do you wish to live? When you've made your choice, we can help you settle down in Zootopia'

Osman looked at the apartment rentals available, and finally makes a decision.

'Downtown District it is, then'

'All right then, let's get started'

Nick, Judy and Osman walked to Osman's new residence. As they walked through the bustling district, Osman noticed just about every mammal in clothing walking through the avenue, living life as usual.

'Looks like New York City to me. I had a déjà vu feeling right now'

Judy and Nick doesn't understand Osman's words. Judy asks Osman about New York City.

'What's New York City like?'

'Just like this city, but instead of a variety of animal species, it's a variety of humans like me, regardless of skin color, belief or origin, live together as citizens of a free nation. Many people from all corners of the globe move to the city to fulfill their dreams, to search for opportunities to prosper. That's the spirit of the American Dream, life should be better and richer and fuller for everyone, with opportunity for each according to ability or achievement, regardless of social class or circumstances of birth, as all humans are born equal with the right to life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness'

'So, the 'American dream' just like our motto here: 'In Zootopia, anyone can be anything', I suppose?'

'Pretty much so, as long as you're an outstanding citizen'

'And that's what we're here for. Keeping never-do-wells at bay'

'Ha! So damn right'

When they arrive at Osman's new residence, Osman looked at the apartment. A brick and mortar city block stood in front of him. Together, they walked into the building, and walked to Osman's room. As Osman stepped into the room, he saw a pristine, tidy studio room. Osman checked the amenities as he looked around. Television and Radio? Check. Kitchen Appliances? Check. Laundromat Appliances? Check. Good, I'll stay.

'Well, Osman. That's all for today. Tomorrow, you can go to the City Hall to look for employment or other information. If you need any help, just text us, okay?'

'Remember, we're always ready to serve'

'Yeah thanks, I just need to take a break here'

Nick and Judy left Osman's room. Osman quickly unpacks his backpack, as he began to settle down in this strange city. Osman looked through the window, observing the night skyline. The lights of Zootopia's Downtown District shone in full splendor. Osman takes a deep breath and muttered himself.

'Consider this as a training for life in New York City, bruv. You adapted to new life once, you can do it again.'

Osman took a quick shower and lied on the bed. He began reading the city guide Officer Clawhauser gave him. He finds a cheetah both chubby and soft to be funny, but still, he's a good help for him.

However, after 2 hours of reading the manual, Osman fell asleep from tiredness and fatigue, surprising for someone who passes out for 8 hours straight.

'It's going to be a long time for me.'


	3. Chapter 3

Osman the Tourist in Zootopia

Based on the movie also known as Turkish Star Trek: 'Ömer the Tourist in Star Trek'

Zootopia belongs to Disney

Chapter 3: The Missing Link?

The Sun shone brightly as Osman slowly wakes up and smelled the fresh Zootopian air. He rises up from his bed and checked the time. 8:00 am, time for a brave new life in Zootopia.

After cleaning, breakfast and laundry, Osman heads out of his apartment and gone straight to the City Hall. Riding a skateboard, he whizzes through the walkway, watching every animal around him walking as usual, and felt disturbed by his presence. As Osman skated along, he heard a squeaky voice saying,

'Ah! Please don't hurt me! Don't come any closer!'

Osman looked around and saw no one until he looked down. He saw a tiny guinea pig staring at him, shivering as he walked backward. Osman stooped down and approached the guinea pig carefully while speaking in a soft voice.

'Look, little one, I ain't gonna hurt you. Don't be afraid of me. I'm just a confused human in this place'

The guinea pig ran off screaming before Osman can explain further. Osman felt that maybe this guinea pig's just terrified of his size. But he then realized that a rhino was just beside the guinea pig before he heard the voice.

'Am I really that kind of monster?'

The thought of it raised a big question with what Judy talked about speciesism. Nick's childhood was ruined because of speciesism towards his species, so how would it affect his prospects for employment? Such thoughts disturbed him, and it even evokes of racial tensions back in America.

Osman, still thinking about the conundrum, arrived at the City Hall. He walked straight towards the jobs bulletin board and looked through all the jobs available. Thinking that he's eligible for any kind of job, he took all the job offering brochures below the board and proceed to visit every single job site he had.

Throughout the entire day, he sought every job opportunity available by meeting the employers face to face. Unfortunately, even with his degree, even with his other vocational skills, even with his many work experiences, every single employer, regardless of species and job nature, rejected him on the grounds of 'being disturbing to others'. Osman clearly doesn't know what does it mean, but the excuse given suggests that they're afraid of something they don't even know how to classify.

At 8:00 pm, just as he's about to abandon hope, he found himself at the last employment place, a pizza restaurant. He wondered whether he must go to the unemployment office if he fails to get a job.

'It'll better be an employer for me, or I'm officially broke'

Osman entered the pizza restaurant and approached the counter. He can't tell who's the employer, but he had a bad feeling about it. Osman rang the counter bell.

'DING!'

A loud, rough, and angry noise boomed the area.

'Who is this? Get out, whatever you are! This joint is closed! We don't do orders at night!'

Without fear, Osman explained his purpose.

'Look, I'm here for a job, mate. Now if you just show up, we can do this interview and be done with it'

Footsteps were heard, and it wasn't long before the one who talked loudly came to him. It turns out to be a fennec fox.

'So, coming for a job? Just what I need for a night shift, partner. The name's Finnick. Yeah, that's right, I'm looking for someone who can make pizzas quickly while I crunch the numbers'

'Oh sure I can. I worked at one for 6 months just to pay my rent and expenses'

'Well, you're hired. Come back tomorrow, your shift begins at 7 am and ends at 8 pm. Monday to Sunday. Pays at 50¢ per pizza sold.

'Yeah sure, see you tomorrow'

Osman left the pizza parlor and head back home. He calls Judy and Nick to tell the good news. When he managed to reach Judy's phone, he was surprised that his phone remains usable despite living in another world. Apparently they are considerate enough to provide a new SIM card for him to assist him in integration.

'Hey Osman, how's everything so far?'

'Good, I found employment. Shift begins at tomorrow 7 am. I'll be at Finnick's Pizzeria by then until 8 pm. I almost thought I have to go to an unemployment office.'

'That's terrific, Osman. It's good to hear you getting settled down in Zootopia.'

Then, Judy's voice is replaced by Nick's voice.

'Congrats! You've finally got employed. I just want to remind you that the rent is 600$ per month, so you might want to work hard and save more.'

'I know that, Nick! I know exactly how I manage my wallet.'

'Also, you did say that you work with Finnick now, am I right?'

'Yeah! What's the deal with that?'

'You know that when I was a hustler, Finnick's my partner in crime. Often he was disguised as a baby because of his size so I can operate my scams. Just a few weeks after I'm part of the police force, I persuaded him to come clean for once. He started out questioning my opinion, but after convincing him that he'll earn more an honest business operator than a con artist, he agreed to it. Even then, he missed those times with me.'

'I see, an old friend you say, huh? Well, I'm doing fine now, see you some other time'

'Good night.'

After that conversation, Osman went to sleep, getting himself ready for tomorrow.

The very next day, Osman went straight to Finnick's and began his shift. Finnick reminded Osman not to be too obvious.

'Well, I don't care who you are, but everyone around Zootopia doesn't feel comfortable seeing you around, so just stay in the kitchen, do your job, and everything will be fine'

'I understand that they find me 'disturbing'

As the pizzeria opens, Osman gets to work. Easy enough, kneading dough, putting toppings, spreading sauce, baking, and slicing, what can go wrong?

However, as customers began to enter the pizzeria, Osman realized what a variety of species living in one city would mean simply in terms of food preparation. For every order taken by Finnick from the customers, he reminded Osman what the customers' species is, and even told him the customer's specifications.

Osman juggled his way out of making pizzas, carefully adjusting to the sizes of the pizzas and baked them accordingly. Despite his experiences in dealing with strange orders, Osman had some challenge making orders. Osman spoke to himself as he put the toppings on the pizzas.

'Man, those customers have such an odd order'

Finally, at 8 pm, when the pizzeria's closes, Finnick calculates the sales and profits. He finds Osman's performance far above expectations.

'I'm quite impressed, you sure know what you're doing. Better than some of the others I hired before. One even burnt all of them!'

'Thanks, Finnick. That's the second most experienced job next to flipping burgers, which I did for 12 months'

Finnick hands Osman 50$ for his effort of baking 100 pizzas. Osman pockets the money

'You know, I didn't even ask your name yesterday. What's your name?'

'Osman, I don't know how I got here, but I came here from a far, far away city, Philadelphia. I'm heading to New York.'

Finnick was shocked to hear his origins.

'Wait, what did you just say?'

'I know, unbelievable. I slept on a midnight train, and I wind up here'

'That's very strange indeed. No wonder you look like nothing in this city'

'I'm just a confused human here, I don't understand why everyone is afraid of me'

'Never mind about that. You did great, Osman'

'Yeah, see you tomorrow.'

Osman left the pizzeria as Finnick stood alone thinking about how Osman came to Zootopia in the first place. Thoughts began to float around Finnick's head.

'This doesn't make any sense. Where is Philadelphia anyway? And where else there's a train other than Zootopia? Nothing seems to add up at this point.'

Finnick thought about it for a while, but he gave up after a short while. He then turns off the lights, as he mutters,

'I need to go to sleep'

At night, Osman was in the bathtub, soaking himself in the hot bath, relieving himself of the exhausting work day. It was one of the most tiring jobs he ever had, aside from the time he cleaned up the dorms at the campus, which is often both stinky and filthy.

Just then, Osman's phone rang. He picked up the phone. It was Judy.

'What's up?'

'Hey Osman, how's your day job?'

'Tiring, but totally worth it. 50$ on the first try!'

'That's great! You'll get promoted in no time!'

'Maybe yes, maybe no'

'Maybe we can have our lunch at your workplace someday.'

'I'm cool with that.'

'Anyways, I heard that Gazelle's going to hold another concert by next week. We'll go together if you want to.'

'Of course, I'm here for the music. I even made my own ringtone using a synthesizer'

'Well, that's all for today. Call you later.'

Osman hangs up the phone and relaxes on the back.

'Aw, man. I can't even feel my legs anymore'

Another day has started, and Osman went to work. Finnick tells him that he have a new job to do.

'Hey Osman, considering how well you do your job yesterday, I decided to put you in charge for deliveries. Can you drive?'

'Yeah, sure. Not that there's a problem.'

'Good, now get back to work. If I receive a delivery call, I'll tell you. There's a delivery van just outside'

The shift begins as normal, as Osman slowly get the hang of it. The day remains the same as yesterday, making pizzas like one of his part-time jobs.

Just as the shift is about to end, suddenly the phone rang, and Finnick picked up the phone. Osman overheard the conversation as he kneads the dough.

'Hello, Finnick's here. A takeout? Oh sure, fine. One 30 inch pizza with peanut butter sauce, ricotta cheese, and topped with mixed fruits and nuts, and extra bananas, got it. Will be delivered in 30 minutes'

The phone was hung up and Finnick turned to Osman and told him about the order.

'Osman, we got the first delivery here! Make the pizza and deliver it!'

'Yes, Finnick.'

Osman quickly whips up the pizza, made according to the specifications mentioned on the phone. As soon as he finishes baking the pizza, Finnick quickly took out a 30-inch pizza box, and Osman quickly put the pizza in the box.

'Hurry, once you delivered the pizza to the customer, we'll finish the last customer's order'

'Got it, mate'

Osman put the pizza box in the delivery van and sat in the driver's seat. Finnick handed him the note of the address.

'Just follow the address, and deliver it, we have 20 minutes left.'

Osman quickly drove off and navigated through the Zootopian traffic. Using his memory skills remembering Zootopia's road networks like a London cabbie, he navigated the urban concrete jungle that is Zootopia. As he drove his way out through the traffic, he looked around the city, watching the building architecture in awe as drove carefully.

'Man, this city ain't just New York here. It's Dubai and Abu Dhabi combined'

Osman kept his eyes on the road as he drove on, and eventually arrived at the customer's location, what seems to be a warehouse located between the Rainforest District and the Downtown District. The warehouse seemed to be quite under-maintained, and it's windows all boarded up. Feeling something strange, Osman walked towards the door and rang the bell. A few seconds later, the door is opened, but nothing showed up.

'Yes?'

Osman replied the meek voice from the door.

'Pizza delivery.'

A chimpanzee paw showed up in front of Osman and gestured in a manner implying Osman to give it to him. Osman gave the pizza box to the chimpanzee hand, and it disappears, only to reappear with the money.

'It's 15$, sir.'

'Yes, it is. Now take the money and don't hang around, okay?'

'Uh... Whatever.'

Osman took the money and drove back to the Pizzeria. As the Pizzeria closes, Osman told Finnick about the strange encounter.

'Look Finnick, I know this is some ridiculousness, but when I deliver the pizza, I saw a chimpanzee paw coming out of the door of a warehouse. After delivering the pizza and took the cash, that thing told me to go away'

Finnick nodded as he heard Osman's tale.

'I mean, that chimpanzee acted like as if he got something to hide. I don't know why but I think he's doing something suspicious.'

Finnick raised his paw, and said,

'Look, Osman. I know how much you've been very alert since you came to this place like you drank 6 shots of espresso straight, but you might need to relax. Sometimes, you'll deal with many seedy animals around here. Just don't get into trouble alright? Now go home and take a break'

Osman found the advice somewhat not helpful and decided to tell someone else. He then walked out of the pizzeria. As he walked out of the street, Osman tried to text Nick and Judy for a meetup.

'Hey Nick and Judy, come to my apartment. I need to tell you all something'

In a flash, the message was replied.

'Alright, be right there'

Osman arrived at his apartment, entered his room and boiled some water as he waits. He turns on the television to watch some television while he passes the time. When the news channel is on, Osman paid extra attention.

'Good evening and this is the Zootopia News Network', announced the hyena anchorman. The anchorman continued to speak,

'Following Mayor Leodore Lionheart's sudden decision to give amnesty to an unknown species who recently arrived in Zootopia, citizens are questioning the mayor's decision as fear, shock and awe remain in the minds of the mammal populace. Although concerns over the possible danger posed by the unknown creature remain high, the mayor tried to reassure the citizens that they're safe as usual'

The screen then cuts to Mayor Lionheart at a press conference.

'Yes, citizens of Zootopia. I understand your concerns over this sudden appearance of this unknown mammal in a train a few days ago, but I can assure you all, with Officer Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde's care, this fine mammal will live peacefully with us in no time'

The hyena anchorman appears again as he explained further.

'The unknown mammal was found in a train when Chief Bogo was called in to investigate an 'undocumented immigrant', and he was neutralized as he tried to escape'

A video footage was shown where Osman woke up, rises from the seat, and bolted away from Chief Bogo, only to be shot with a tranquilizer dart by Chief Bogo. Osman cringed as he watched the clip.

'Although the mammals witnessing the ordeal remained terrified, the Zootopia Police Department insists that the hairless mammal is harmless'

Osman turns off the television.

'Man, I looked like an idiot in that clip'

Just then, Osman heard the door knocking.

'Coming!'

Osman opened the door and saw Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps outside his room.

'So, Osman, what's the case?'

Osman explained the entire delivery ordeal to them as detailed as possible. Judy and Nick were confused.

'Huh, a chim-pan-zee? Never heard of it.', responded Judy.

'Are you serious about this, Osman', asked Nick.

'You bet I am, buddies. That thing was like, 'Just give me the pizza, take the money and get the dodge out of here'. I mean, this fella was like I'm gonna rob his home or busting him for rolling joints', replied Osman.

Judy and Nick shook their heads as they heard Osman's explanation. Judy tried to voice her opinion on the mystery

'I don't know about this, but there isn't any one of that species in Zootopia'

Judy's statement only reinforce Osman's suspicion.

'Okay, let me get this straight. Not only there ain't no such thing as a human in here, there ain't no primate species too? No wonder I've smelling fishy stuff back there!'

Nick tell his proposition to Osman

'Osman, we'll tell the police department about your case. If there's any progress, we'll tell you. Call us if you have more information on this 'chim-pan-zee', okay?'

'Alright, you two ain't convinced? Fine, I can't even believe what I just saw.'

'Then we'll leave your room then, take care and rest well, Osman'

Judy and Nick left Osman's room, and Osman hopped on to the bed and laid down.

'Who is this chimpanzee anyway?'


	4. Chapter 4

Osman the Tourist in Zootopia

Based on the movie also known as Turkish Star Trek: 'Ömer the Tourist in Star Trek'

Zootopia belongs to Disney, Try Everything belongs to Shakira (as Gazelle)

Chapter 4: Terror is the Ape?

While Osman is contemplating the identity of the chimpanzee on his bed, meanwhile at the warehouse, there is a discussion going on.

"General, I saw the delivery mammal. He's virtually fur-less, dark skinned, dark hair, and don't even have a tail.", stated the chimpanzee, facing a towering, hulking figure.

"Hmm... Interesting. Seems like the rumors are true. There's a new mammal in Zootopia.", muttered the figure.

"One of my intelligence crew told me that he often had conversation with two police officers, a fox, and a bunny"

"Those two? The ones who stopped the Night Howler incidents? That thing, along with those two cops will ruin my plans as they have ruined it once when Bellwether got busted"

"General, this mammal was under the mayor's amnesty, and so long as the mammal is alive, there's no way a species riot between prey and predator can happen. Everyone was scared over this creature's presence"

"Prepare the warhead, and let it loose at a predator dominant area. That will give the ZPD, the citizens, and that mammal something to worry about."

"Sir, yes sir."

The chimpanzee left the figure alone, holding a canister filled with a blue substance.

Things are getting better for Osman as he started to adapt in Zootopia. By day he worked hard at Finnick's pizzeria, by night, he studied the city guide. Often he hanged out with Judy and Nick during after hours. Although it seemed strange for Osman to talk with anthropomorphic animals, apparently such interactions helped a lot with Osman's social skills., as his relationship with Judy and Nick has grown considerably. Osman seemed to have started to accept Zootopia, even if he finds the lingering fear between him and most of the mammals upsetting.

Tonight's the night, as Osman came to the Police Department, waiting for Judy and Nick getting off duty at the counter. Benjamin Clawhauser, the fat cheetah, decided to talk to Osman.

"So, going to Gazelle's concert?'

"Yeah, with two of my best mates and 'caretakers'.'

"Oh, I just love Gazelle and hear her melodies."

"Uh huh, you're the number 1 fan of her, I suppose"

"Yes, I even have this app where I can replace Gazelle's back up tiger dancers with my face, look"

Officer Clawhauser then took out his phone and showed Osman a clip in which one of the tiger dancers' face is replaced with his fat face. Osman cringed hard over the sheer ridiculousness of it.

"Man, that's higher than the homosexual, bisexual, transgender and kink pride parade back at campus! I almost got my memory erased and my eyes blinded!"

Osman then tried to change the subject to avoid looking at the clip again.

"Hey Ben, why don't you give me the public record of the Night Howler incident while you're so free."

"Alright then, Osman."

As Benjamin turned away from Osman, Osman sighed with relief. Gazelle's a dude magnet, that's no doubt. But that clip was so crazy, it can never be unseen.

Benjamin turned to Osman a few minutes later and handed a copy of the record of the Night Howlers incident to him.

"Here you go, sir."

"Thanks again, mate"

Just then, Judy and Nick came to Osman.

"Hey Osman, you made it! Now let go to the concert, I have a ticket for you."

"Cool, now let's move on"

They eventually walked their way to Gazelle's concert hall, which is just located at the Sahara Square. When they made into the concert hall, Osman finds himself at the furthest from the stage.

"I'm gonna take you all right in front of the stage. I'm not gonna miss the fun"

With that in mind, Osman lifted Judy and Nick up and held them in his arms as he went his way into the crowd and reach for the stage. The crowd was quickly dispersed as they watched Osman sprinted while carrying the bunny and the fox with ease.

"It's that creature again, stay back!", yelled a zebra among the crowd.

The crowd was split into 2 sides like the parting of the sea as Osman marched his way to the stage. Finally, Osman reached the stage and placed Judy and Nick back on the ground.

"That's amazing of you Osman, you brought us center stage.", Judy remarked.

"Seems like fear can be a powerful force to reckon with.", commented Osman.

Soon, the pop singer, a graceful gazelle was revealed. She has everything that can turn on just about everyone, her curves, her hips, her lithe body, and especially her hair and hot outfit. The lace on her hooves only emphasizes her hotness.

"If you saw me nosebleeding, it's because I have high blood pressure", joked Osman.

After some fanservice waving, Gazelle began to sing her best song, 'Try Everything'.

'I messed up tonight  
I lost another fight  
I still mess up but I'll just start again  
I keep falling down  
I keep on hitting the ground  
I always get up now to see what's next  
Birds don't just fly  
They fall down and get up  
Nobody learns without getting it won

I won't give up, no I won't give in  
Till I reach the end  
And then I'll start again  
Though I'm on the lead  
I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail  
I won't give up, no I won't give in  
Till I reach the end  
And then I'll start again  
No I won't leave  
I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail

Oh oh oh oh  
Try everything  
Oh oh oh oh  
Try everything  
Oh oh oh oh  
Try everything  
Oh oh oh oh

Look how far you've come  
You filled your heart with love  
Baby you've done enough that cut your breath  
Don't beat yourself up  
Don't need to run so fast  
Sometimes we come last but we did our best

I won't give up, no I won't give in  
Till I reach the end  
And then I'll start again  
Though I'm on the lead  
I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail  
I won't give up, no I won't give in  
Till I reach the end  
And then I'll start again  
No I won't leave  
I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail

I'll keep on making those new mistakes  
I'll keep on making them every day  
Those new mistakes

Oh oh oh oh  
Try everything  
Oh oh oh oh  
Try everything  
Oh oh oh oh  
Try everything  
Oh oh oh oh

Try everything...'

Osman was totally enamored by her sweet voice, her sensual melodies and her elegant dance moves. The thought of Officer Clawhauser being one of the dancers was forgotten, for the betterment of his sanity. As Osman digests the lyrics, he felt a strong familiarity and remembered something within his memories.

"This music is so meta. I felt like as if my college life played like a video in my mind', commented Osman.

"Gazelle's music always inspires, isn't it?', asked Nick.

"Probably", replied Osman.

After the song, Gazelle then took attention of Osman, and approached him.

"So you're the newcomer here, aren't you? What's your name?"

Osman flushed with extreme embarrassment, as he tried to regain his composure.

"Why yes, my lady. My name is Osman", replied Osman, as he remained nervous.

"Would you like to go on stage with me? I can make a warm welcome on behalf of Zootopia.", asked Gazelle.

Osman felt stage fright out of accumulating stress and stared at Nick and Judy.

"Go on, Osman. Nobody has that kind of privilege.", suggested Judy.

"Trust me, Osman. You'll be the new rock star in town.", assured Nick.

Osman gulped as he pondered about it, and decided to go on stage anyway.

"Yeah, sure", said Osman.

Osman went on stage along with Gazelle, and the cheering suddenly went silent as the mammals noticed Osman on stage.

"Citizens of Zootopia, I'll like to welcome our new citizen, Osman!", announced Gazelle as she held Osman's hand upwards. Osman felt a great deal of awkwardness but rolls along anyway. Gazelle turned toward Osman.

"My dear traveler, would like to sing a song?"

Osman's anxiety slowly turned to excitement as his face turned.

"Why yeah, rock and roll on, lady."

With his heart flaming with musical potential, Osman took Gazelle's microphone and began to sing 'Raising the Bar' with a twist.

As the music began to place, Osman tunes himself to the beat, and spoke to the crowd, "I'm hoping you'll gonna enjoy this. Keep doing what you're doing, but I'm raising the bar."

When the main music plays, Osman rapped on.

"Hey I've been- breaking cliches and flipping stereotypes

Since I've left Mogadishu, with nothing but hope

And I was born in poverty, you could ask my parents, I shown

How immigrants, worked hard and saved their dollars

So they could pretend to be mates and pretend to be jerks

But I can tell it was nothing compared to those true born locals

I've been down this road before, so familiar I recall and

I know the story but it's never been told

So listen as I hear the soft voices, I'll tell you what it's telling me

I'm just a translator it's my conscience that's compelling me

And it's my live creed; I'm more than just a person who lived

So if you're trash, it's no more than just a dis

Respect, to themselves, to their family and their country.

And people don't care no more, they ignore me 'cause

I expose all the demagoguery; I'm not the average collegiate who

Waste their time and their money on some flashy junk

No way

You better live for today or you plan for tomorrow

Just know that either way I'm raising the bar

If you can stand all the pain then you know what you gain

But it won't matter 'cause I'm raising the bar

That's why I' m saying mate

You better live for today or you plan for tomorrow

Just know that either way I'm raising the bar

If you can't stand all the heat then you know when to leave

But it won't matter 'cause I'm raising the bar

I know in this world that we don't live forever

That's why I post up when most people just postpone

I'm getting sick of all these jokes

How you can say you're born that way when you just made your own choice

Explain that, it's really a shame that you gave youth

A bad name, but don't worry I'm here to take the name back

It's so simple, all you gotta do is allocate

All you resources and then elevate your skills

Then go get a job or run businesses, eventually

You made in on top by effort or by luck

And take my word for it; you can trust me I got nothing to hide

Its' life, homie, you're just living inside

And this isn't me shaming all of you kids

'Cause I know all you party animals never regret.

You better be sure 'cause time is of the essence

To all of my successes, I can't forget the meaning to my message.

You better live for today or you plan for tomorrow

Just know that either way I'm raising the bar

If you can stand all the pain then you know what you gain

But it won't matter 'cause I'm raising the bar

That's why I' m saying mate

You better live for today or you plan for tomorrow

Just know that either way I'm raising the bar

If you can't stand all the heat then you know when to leave

But it won't matter 'cause I'm raising the bar

Hey look, let's face facts, its obvious times are crazy

'Cause nowadays people acting like their high and drunk

And with my own eyes, I watched and witnessed

How this college campus became nothing more than daycare

And I'll be so screwed if I went off the rails

No one can see how I lived to tell the tale

Cause I faced some brutes, and handled thugs and goons

People talk trash then forget it all

I keep it old-school when I speak my mind

So no-one can ever fit my shoes

Or take my place, but it breaks my nerve seeing you with all this shoestring blues

Now follow me, you better live for today and plan the next one

Got money and energy, it's time to pay up

And if you go belly up before my time has come

I would still know I was one of the best ones

Because I was raising the bar

You better live for today or you plan for tomorrow

Just know that either way I'm raising the bar

If you can stand all the pain then you know what you gain

But it won't matter 'cause I'm raising the bar

That's why I' m saying mate

You better live for today or you plan for tomorrow

Just know that either way I'm raising the bar

If you can't stand all the heat then you know when to leave

But it won't matter 'cause I'm raising the bar"

The music ends, and Osman ended in a spectacular pose.

The crowd clapped their hooves and paws as they cheered. Gazelle then turned to Osman.

"That's quite a talent you have, Osman. I'm amazed"

"That's nothing, folks like me sing this kind of music well"

"It's a pleasure to be able to meet a newcomer like you"

"An honor to meet you as well"

Osman found himself somewhat aroused, and quickly went down the stage before he cracks.

"Wow, you do have talent after all", said Judy and Nick.

"It's just the way I roll", replied Osman.

After the concert, Nick, Judy and Osman walked around the streets, discussing about the golden opportunity Osman enjoyed.

"Do your species sing well?", asked Judy curiously.

"Some of us do, but few had an opportunity to make it big, and even fewer who already did", replied Osman.

"Maybe you should have partnered with Gazelle in a record deal", commented Nick.

"Don't say that, I only pulled it off because I was boiling with inspiration", remarked Osman.

Osman then took a deep breath, and continued to speak

"Anyway, that Gazelle's one sizzling steak here. I mean I almost had a heart attack! I never ever been so turned on in my life", said Osman.

"Very funny of you.", remarked Nick.

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard from behind. Judy, Nick and Osman turned around.

"What was that?", asked Nick.

"An explosion, Nick. Come on, we need to investigate", replied Judy.

"What, a bombing like at Boston?", exclaimed Osman.

The soon ran towards the source, but suddenly they stopped. They saw blue smoke coming out, growls and snarls are heard within the smokescreen.

"Oh, no. It has happened again.", said Nick.

"Night howler aerosols", said Judy

Osman isn't sure what she implied, but felt that something has hit the fan.

"Chemo-terrorism? Man, this is not gonna be pretty", said Osman.

They saw figures resembling a horde of beast chasing towards them.

"Run, homies, run!", screamed Osman.

Nick, Judy and Osman quickly darted away as they were chased by lion, tiger, bears, and the whole nine yards worth of predatory species, all in their feral state.

"Who can possibly stop them? We can't just run away from them, and they're going to ravage the streets."

"We have tranquilizers but I don't think it will be enough"

"Then call the whole squad and stop it"

Judy took a walkie-talkie and informed the police.

"This is officer Judy Hopps, reporting a stampede of feral predators. We suspect that chemical terrorism was at hand"

"Roger that, we're on our way"

As they ran through the streets, Osman was panicking as he searched his backpack. After an effort to find something to control the feral animals, be finally found an object resembling a mini boombox and turned it on.

Immediately, all the feral predators were held down by the mini boombox as an unknown frequency was broadcasted. Nick and Judy collapsed as the frequency affects them, and Osman felt a headache and turned it off.

The feral predators were temporary stunned, as Osman had an idea.

"Judy, Nick. I know what we're gonna do. Take your earplugs, I'm going to make them face the music"

As soon as they wore the earplugs, Osman quickly turned the ultrasonic boombox on just before the feral predators attacked them.

Again, the feral predators were neutralized by the sonic boombox, and Osman held on as he waited until the police arrived.

The police arrived a few minutes later as Osman turned it off, allowing the police to arrest them. Chief Bogo walked towards them sternly.

"What happened here?", asked Bogo in a loud, serous tone.

"As you can see, chief. We were just outside the street when a big ass explosion happened, then some blue smoke came around and these feral predators charged straight after us. I managed to hold them down with my sonic boombox here.", explained Osman.

Chief Bogo forwards his hooves and said to Osman, "Hand me the boombox"

Osman handed over the boombox, and Bogo inspected it. After a careful examination, he then returned the boombox.

"Officers Nick and Judy, take him to the police station. He knows what he's doing"

Bogo, Nick, Judy and Osman hopped into Bogo's police truck, and drove to the police department.

Osman thought about the event happened tonight, and wondered who exactly conducted such an attack"


	5. Chapter 5

Osman the Tourist in Zootopia

Based on the movie also known as Turkish Star Trek: 'Ömer the Tourist in Star Trek'

Zootopia belongs to Disney

Chapter 5: Deep Violet

Osman was at Chief Bogo's office along with Nick, Judy, and Bogo, explaining the device that held off the feral animals.

"This, is a sonic boombox. You turn this thing on, and it will broadcast ultrasonic frequencies that's going to leave a headache to anyone hearing it. I made this thing when I was at college designing a riot control weapon.", explained Osman.

"So that's how you stop them from attacking? We'll need more of it. Who knows how many more predators are going to turn savage?", said Chief Bogo.

"I'll give you the blueprints for this thing, it's in my laptop. Now, Judy. Tell me what those Night Howlers are all about.", said Osman, turning to Judy after being done explaining about his device.

"Night Howlers may look like harmless, ordinary, violet flowers, but if exposed, it will turn any animal savage. That's what Bellwether uses to fabricate the phenomenon of predators reverting to their primal natures, in order to stoke fear over predators among prey. She did it out of vengeance for being abused by predators in her life, and to replace Lionheart as the mayor.", explained Judy.

Osman was frightened over the explanation. The thought of it turning anyone into mindless cannibals nearly made Osman crap his pants.

"Man that's some scary shit. I heard about the 'bath salt' incident in Miami where some guy, in an influence of some kind of drug, attacked a homeless vagrant and ate most of his face, leaving him blind. That plant is pure bloodlust. Anyone who would weaponize it really want to watch the city razed to the ground", remarked Osman.

"That's what I'm most concerned about, whoever responsible for this attack wanted to terrorize the populace, but the question is who?", said Bogo.

Just then, Officer Benjamin Clawhauser entered the office.

"Chief! There's something you need to see. A video clip was placed on Zootube, supposedly from the perpetrators.", said Benjamin.

They soon went to the reception area and watched the clip.

In the clip, a dark, towering figure was on a black background.

"Hello, Zootopia. We've been watching you for all those years. We saw how this city was founded, and how prey and predator interacted.

You hopelessly believed that prey and predators will get along as equals, but the seeds of anarchy was sown right from the start. They will never live in peace.

Things could have gone our way if it wasn't for those two cops ruining it. Yes, I'm talking abut you two, predator and prey, working together to sabotage our plans.

But it will not be long, before all hell breaks lose, leaving the city in ruins.

Brace yourselves, this is just the beginning of the end of your city, as fear will dominate the climate, and soon, peace is nothing more than just a pipe dream.

Prepare yourselves for round 2"

The clip ends with a villainous laughter by the figure

"Looks like another attack will happen again, we'll need to buff up the security of this city. I'll inform the squad to add more patrol units in the city.", said Bogo.

"But where would they strike next?", asked Nick

"Somewhere with huge number of predators. That's the Sahara Square!", replied Judy.

"Then we better get there, or not even myself can prevent a species riot", said Osman.

"Osman, from now on, you'll be a temporary member of the Zootopia Police Department in these dangerous times. Be careful.", said Chief Bogo.

"Yes Chief, I'll keep myself safe, and my partners too", replied Osman.

Soon, Osman, Nick and Judy left the police department, and set out to the Savanna Central to identify the terrorists and hopefully stop them. Osman hopped on to a police car as the driver, while Nick and Judy sat as passengers.

Osman quickly hit the pedal, and drove to the Sahara Square, hoping to make it in time before the terrorists strike.

"You know, I suspect that the chimpanzee I talked about had something to do with this incident. Once we've dealt with the terrorist, we'll have to go talk to that chimpanzee", said Osman, remembering the chimpanzee.

"I'm not sure what he has to do with the attacks, but I hope we can stop it before anything happens.", said Judy, worried over the whole incident.

"Better be careful, you wouldn't like it if I've turned savage", warned Nick.

They eventually arrived at the Sahara Square, with the cool desert winds blowing, the glittery light indicating it's active nightlife, and many denizens walking through the streets, oblivious to the dangers involved.

As Osman navigates through the streets, he tells Nick and Judy to keep an eye of the terrorist.

"Keep your eyes peeled, he could strike at any minute now", ordered Osman.

Nick and Judy watched careful, finding any suspicious animal in the crowd. And it wasn't long before they saw something.

"Judy, look over there! I found the suspect", alerted Nick.

Judy turned and saw a hooded figure in long sleeves walking at the sidewalk, noticing a simian paw holding a canister.

"There he is. Osman, after him!", ordered Judy.

Osman hit the gas, and drove towards the figure. The figure took notice and tried to run away.

"Don't let him escape!", exclaimed Nick.

The crowd was quickly dispersed in panic as Osman raced towards the primate suspect. Judy prepares the tranquilizer gun, and aimed at the primate carefully. The primate desperately attempt to flee from the pursuing police.

Judy finally shoots the tranquilizer dart, and managed to hit the simian. The simian staggers for a while before he collapses on the road, revealing it to be a chimpanzee. A canister containing the Night Howler aerosol slipped through the chimpanzee's hand.

Judy and Nick got out of the police car, and handcuffs the chimpanzee. Osman then got down and took the canister safely. Osman looked at the chimpanzee, and realized that it was the same as the one he delivered the pizza to.

"Whoa, no way. That's the perpetrator?", exclaimed Osman, as he was shocked over the revelation.

"Whoever you are, you're under arrest for attempted terrorism", said Judy to the unconscious simian.

"Looks like you'll have a lot to explain about", said Nick to the primate.

"Let's take this fella to detention, and when he wakes up, we'll make him talk about what happened", suggested Osman.

They drove back to the Zootopia Police Department carrying both the primate and the canister. Judy, Nick and Osman were relieved to know that a terrorist plot was foiled, understanding the horrific implications of the canister being detonated.

When they arrived at the Police Department, Judy and Nick reported their success to Chief Bogo. Osman informed the staff to dispose the canister safely and brought the chimpanzee to a detention room.

"Good work, we have prevented another attack from happening. At least the public won't panic too much from new cases of predators turning savage.", praised Chief Bogo.

"Although there's a cure for Night Howlers, it's clear that this terrorist act has a different purpose.", said Judy.

"And who is that figure in the video?", asked Nick.

"We'll need to collect all information within Zootopia to figure out the situation. You may dismiss from duty at the moment.", replied Bogo.

"Thank you, chief.", responded Nick and Judy.

Osman arrived at the scene and announced the news.

"The canister is safely disposed of, and the chimp is detained, chief", said Osman.

"Good work, Osman. I'm starting to believe there's a good reason why you're in Zootopia", said Chief Bogo.

Osman, Nick and Judy went to Osman's apartment, to discuss about the attack at Downtown.

As Osman reads the public record on the Night Howler Incidents, Judy and Nick were discussing about everything that happened so far

"Nick, don't you think that something's amiss recently, first a 'human' came to the city, then a 'chimpanzee' conducted acts of terrorism. It seems strange that those similar looking mammals were deeply affecting Zootopia as we know it?", pondered Judy.

"I'm not sure. I heard the chief said that there's a good reason why Osman wind up here.", suggested Nick.

"But how did he get here in the first place. We know that he came by train, but where does the train come from?", asked Judy.

"That's an interesting question. Maybe someday we'll know the truth behind his arrival", replied Nick.

Osman suddenly stood up and spoke out loud.

"Remember Bellwether? The one who hired rams to make the serum? I suspect that the terrorist leader must have known about the formula. We'll have to talk to her about it", remarked Osman.

"I thought the formula was destroyed along with the subway carriage?", asked Judy.

"More importantly, how did he get access to the prison?", asked Nick.

"That's the question. We'll go to the prison later. Better rest.", replied Osman, yawning and jumped on the bed.

And Judy, Nick and Osman slept together in fatigue.

Osman wakes up the morning after, and finds the room in a terrible mess. Osman was concerned, and tried to look for Nick and Judy. He walked to the bathroom, and saw Judy appears to be mauled, with what appears to be blood covered her gray fur, and bite marks on her neck.

"Oh no... Who could have done this? Don't tell me...", muttered Osman, suspecting that Nick may be the culprit.

Suddenly, he was attacked, and it turned out to be Nick, supposedly turned savage. Osman struggled to keep Nick away, as Nick snarled, attempting to bite Osman at the groin.

Osman was scared about the implications based on Nick's condition, as he feared that someone targeted Nick with the Night Howler serum.

He found a plunger beside him, and hit right at Nick's snout.

Just as Osman thought he saved himself, suddenly he heard a laughter from behind.

"He fell for it, Nick! His reactions are priceless!", said Judy, as she stood up, laughing.

Nick pulled out the plunger and panted, almost suffocating.

"I think we took it a little bit too far. I couldn't bear the toilet smell of this plunger.", chuckled Nick as he tried to get over with the smell.

"What? So all of this is faked?", asked Osman, couldn't believe what he heard.

"It's called a hustle, Osman. Even the blood is fake, it's nothing but pizza sauce", replied Judy, washing the red sauce from her fur.

"Aw man, I've been punk'd. Sickest prank ever. I thought someone shot Nick with the Night Howler serum", remarked Osman as he felt humiliated by the ordeal, lying of the cold bathroom floor in shame.

"Well, that's a taste of what the Night Howler could do. I hope this won't happen for real, so we should be cautious.", said Nick.

"Don't worry, we will", assured Osman.

And they prepare themselves for their investigation, as Osman quickly sends a copy of the blueprint of the sonic boombox to the ZPD, giving them an edge on keeping Zootopia safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Osman the Tourist in Zootopia

Based on the movie also known as Turkish Star Trek: 'Ömer the Tourist in Star Trek'

Zootopia belongs to Disney

Chapter 6: Shave and a cut

After the ordeal, they went straight to the Zootopia Central Prison, seeking to meet Dawn Bellwether and discuss about the terrorist plot. The guard wolf stopped their car as the enter the compound.

"I.D., please.", said the wolf guard.

Judy showed the guard their police I.D., and the guard affirms it. He then turned to Osman.

"Who is this strange mammal?", questioned the guard.

"A witness of a terrorist event", explained Judy.

The guard inspects Osman, smelling his body as he checks for suspicious articles. After a minute of sniffing, he lets them in, and they walked to meet the warden. The grizzly warden, who sat at the panopticon desk, questioned Nick, Judy and Osman.

"Whom do you look for?", asked the warden.

"Miss Dawn Bellwether", replied Judy.

"She's in a solitary confinement cell, go down 2 floors and walk all the way.", stated the warden as he sipped his hot tea.

"By the way, did anyone came to her cell before?", asked Nick.

"Not that I heard of it", replied the warden.

They walked into Bellwether's cell, wondering if Osman's claims held water in any way. Even still,Judy felt that it's good to visit her anyway, considering her actions were the results of her sentimental anger.

When they finally arrive at Bellwether's cell, they find a meek sheep, shivering in fear, curled up like a ball.

"Man, prison must have messed this young lady up real bad.", commented Osman on Bellwether's sorry state.

The sheep stared at them, and screamed.

"You two again! Please, let me go! I can't take it anymore. All those inmates ravaged me. I couldn't bear another minute in here.", muttered the sheep.

"See what I mean?", remarked Osman.

"Listen, Miss Bellwether. We'll help you leave the prison if you tell me something important", informed Judy.

Bellwether calmed down when she heard that she could leave the prison.

"Really? I'll tell anything. Just let me go when you're done", asked Bellwether.

"Did anyone ever visit your cell?, asked Nick.

"Not that I can remember of.", replied Bellwether in a rather suspicious denial.

Osman wasn't convinced, and took a electric shaver from his backpack. He turns it on, and the shaver began buzzing.

"Little lamb, did you saw someone with a hairy body and opposing thumbs?" interrogated Osman as he aims the shaver at Bellwether.

The sheep saw the shaver aiming at her, and yelped. She started panicking as she spoke.

"Please, not at my wool! Not at my wool! I'll talk! I'll talk! Just don't shave me!", yelped Bellwether.

"Then you better talk straight, no lies, no damn lies, and no statistics!", threatened Osman.

"Yes, I saw a weird creature, he has orange fur, dark face, and has a wide jaw. He has opposing thumbs, and a big pot belly.", said Bellwether.

"What did he said to you?", asked Osman.

"It was at midnight when he came to me, back when I was with other inmates. He asked me about the Night Howler serum. I told him I didn't know. He just grabbed me and ruffled my wool hard. It was like when all the other inmates have played with my wool a lot, they abused me horribly. I had to spill the beans, and explained about the formula. He then told me to request for solitary confinement, and just disappeared. That's all I know, so don't shave me, please!", explained Bellwether.

Osman watched Judy recording the interrogation process with her carrot shaped pen, and Nick sketching the creature's descriptions with pencils and paper.

"We'll, I think that's all we can find about it. Spare her.", said Nick, finishing the sketch.

"Tell Miss Dawn Bellwether over here that if her words are true, she'll receive a parole. I'll tell this to Bogo.", said Judy.

Osman turns off the shaver, and puts it back inside the backpack.

"That's a real help, Miss Bellwether. We'll let you go only after we bust that damn ape. We'll be real quick.", said Osman.

And then they left Bellwether's cell, but not before Osman threw a hair curler in her cell.

"In the meantime, groom yourself!", said Osman.

Bellwether picked the hair curler, and wept as she held the it with her both hooves. For the first time in her life, she was given a decent gift for her help.

Meanwhile, as they drove the police car away from the prison, Judy received a phone call from Chief Bogo.

"Officer Hopps, we've interrogated this creature from detention, but he simply refuses to speak. Instead, all he did was to act all savage, and even threw his feces at our staff. We've analyzed his behavior and it's clear that he wasn't infected with Night Howlers, but we still can't extract any information from him.", explained Chief Bogo.

"I think Osman can force it to speak, we just talked to Dawn Bellwether and found a new lead. Another mammal like the one we detained has met her before.", said Judy.

"Now get to the Police Department as soon as possible. This detainee's making us mad.", ordered Chief Bogo.

"Roger that.", replied Judy.

Judy turned to Nick and Osman.

"Osman, your assistance is needed again", said Judy.

"I've never been so hard on anyone, but when I do, I'll make anyone need brown pants.", joked Osman.

And they arrive at the Police Department. Judy, Nick and Osman entered the chimpanzee's detention cell and found his cell to be a mess. Feces everywhere, the chimpanzee kept howling madly, and the walls were scratched. Nick was terrified of the results.

"He couldn't be savage, could he?", asked Nick.

Osman had a plan. He knew how to make the simian talk.

"I think I know what to do. Nick, why don't you get some bananas for this little fella?", said Osman.

Nick stood by for a while, but eventually agreed to go out and buy some bananas.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm not sure if it will work.", said Judy.

Later, Nick returns with a bunch of ripe bananas. Osman took a banana and threw it inside the detainment cell. The chimpanzee saw the banana, and moved towards it. It made quick work over the banana, eating it by sucking the banana, skin and all.

"Now, you want another? Speak up, I ain't got time to teach you how to speak.", demanded Osman, as he took another banana and dangled it around.

The chimpanzee starred at the banana, and tried to reach for it.

"Nick, show this fella your sketch.", said Osman. Nick showed the sketch to the chimpanzee.

The chimpanzee suddenly made a few gestures, and Osman guessed that he knew something.

"He wants pen and paper. I think I'm on to something", said Osman, telling Judy to give it some paper and a pen.

While Judy went to get the pen and paper, Osman took a pocket knife and slices the peeled banana one by one.

Judy then returns with a pen and paper, and hands it to the chimpanzee. Osman watched the chimpanzee beginning to write something.

As the chimpanzee starts writing, Osman rewards him with one small slice of banana for each written sentence. When it did noting but scribbling, Osman took another banana, and skins the banana with the pocket knife, reminding the chimpanzee what will happen if he doesn't cooperate.

Eventually, the chimpanzee finished writing. Judy took the writings away, while Osman threw the remaining bananas to the chimpanzee.

"Thank you for your cooperation.", snarked Nick.

When they leave the detainment cell, they start commenting on what they have discovered.

"Orange fur, pot belly. That sounds quite familiar...", wondered Osman.

"Based on the writings, the creature was a chemist who lived in the Rainforest District, he grows a variety of plants with many effects on those exposed to them. He might be the one responsible for concocting the aerosols.", commented Judy.

"But carrots... Who supplies the Night Howlers? There's a strict regulation on transport and cultivation of Night Howlers ever since the missing animal case.", said Nick.

Suddenly, Osman had an eureka moment.

"It's an orangutan! Another one of those primates. Those primates are in the same organization.", deduced Osman.

"The writings didn't mention anything about the address where this orangutan worked. We'll need to find another way to track his location.", said Nick.

Just then, Chief Bogo came to them in a hurry.

"We received another message from the terrorist group.", said Chief Bogo.

They watched the second video, as the towering, shadowy figure made his announcement again.

"Would you look at that, you've foiled it, you took my agent hostage as well.

I'm most impressed by you all, especially that hairless thing.

But even that won't prevent what's going to happen next.

In 137 hours, we'll release the Night Howler serum into the water supply.

And soon we will watch the city turn red, with blood of prey and predator alike!

There's no stopping us, all of you will fail"

The clip ended with the figure laughed maniacally.

Chief Bogo was concerned over the threat. If the Night Howler serum contaminates the water supply, Zootopia's done for.

"I'm afraid this terrorist group went straight for the kill as soon as he launched the attacks.", said Chief Bogo.

"Aw, damn it. He just took a plane and went straight to a skyscraper.", moaned Osman.

"I'll tell the Utilities Department to shut the water supply down until we find the device containing the serum and remove it. The mayor must be told about the terrorist plot.", said Chief Bogo.

Chief Bogo then turns to Jud, Nick and Osman.

"You three, keep searching for the information on the terrorist group. They might launch more attacks until mayhem strikes the city.", said Chief Bogo, and left to alert the rest of the police force.

Nick, Judy and Osman were shocked to hear the conclusion, as they stood silent.

"Not since the savage animal case do we ever have heard such revelation. This is not looking good for Zootopia.", said Nick.

"I know, Nick. Especially when I felt that you might turn savage and attack me for real.", said Judy.

"We got to find that orangutan, and stop the attacks before shit hits the fan! We're leaving for the Rainforest District ASAP.", said Osman loudly, as he started to walk out of the police department.

With that in mind, Judy, Nick and Osman quickly set out to the Rainforest District to search for the orangutan in question. The stakes has never been higher for Zootopia, considering how severe the threat given by the terrorist cell.


	7. Chapter 7

Osman the Tourist in Zootopia

Based on the movie also known as Turkish Star Trek: 'Ömer the Tourist in Star Trek'

Zootopia belongs to Disney

Chapter 7: One Plot After Another

When they arrive at the Rainforest District, they navigate the dense foliage and the torrential rainfall, characteristics of a rainforest.

Just as Osman drove the police car around, his phone rang suddenly. Osman picks up his phone.

"Yes, who is it"

A loud voice replies.

"Osman! Where have you been! You didn't show up to work today. What happened to you?" asked Finnick.

Osman replied calmly.

"Look, Finnick. Things are getting worse now. A terrorist group is planning to release the Night Howler serum into the water supply. We have like 5 days or so to stop it."

"I had to hire some more staff just to replace you. The pizzeria's okay, except not as good as when you're there And I'm still worried about you."

"I'm more concerned about predators turning savage on a massive scale. The city's lost if we fail."

"Listen, kid. You're my new partner. Don't you ever get yourself in deep trouble."

"Okay, okay. I'll need some help from you. Did anyone saw an orange furred creature with a pot belly and dark skin?"

"Well, one of my staff told me that he delivered pizza to that creature you mentioned in some kind of boathouse. I think it's all covered in vines and leaves."

"Well, thanks. We'll appreciate this."

"Be safe."

The phone conversation ends, and Osman makes and announcement.

"I think I know where it is. Search the waterways, the boathouse must be somewhere there. It'll resemble a pile of vegetation, so pay attention.", said Osman.

Judy and Nick, being a rabbit and a fox respectively, scouted the riverside with their better hearing and sight. Osman drove the police car slowly, trying to cover as much area as possible and not making too much noise.

After a rather nerve-wracking 3 hours, they found the vegetation-infested boathouse, appears to have the lights on, and several machine sounds humming inside.

Judy and Nick got out of the car, and carefully moved their paws towards the boathouse, trying not to make a sound and alert the inhabitant. When the reached the boathouse, the peeked through the heavily tinted window.

As they peeked through the window, they saw the orangutan in bio-safety gear processing the Night Howler flowers and turns them into liquids. A bonobo in similar suits is pouring the blue liquid into several tanks, while another arms the canisters filled with the liquid with explosives.

"This can't be... Could this be a chemo-weapon production facility of the terrorist group?", said Judy quietly.

"Should we arrest them?", asked Nick with his soft voice.

"No, it's too dangerous. Not only will you be affected by the liquid and turn savage, we might risk contaminating the entire district.", replied Judy.

"So what should we do?", asked Nick.

"We might need backup, or somehow knock them unconscious.", replied Judy.

"Can we administer tranquilizers to them?", suggested Nick.

'No, using tranquilizers to knock one unconscious will alert the other, we must do it simultaneously.", replied Judy.

"But there is no such thing as 'knockout gas', Hopps.", explained Nick.

"There's about 3 in there. We'll need good timing to incapacitate them all at once.", said Judy.

"Then we'll bring Osman along.", said Nick.

Nick waved his paw at Osman, and Osman walked out of the car stealthily. He stood by Nick and Judy as they approached the door.

"Have you ever used a tranquilizer gun before?", asked Nick.

"I did learn how to use a gun before. I went to a shooting range before. In where I study, people can possess firearms.", explained Osman.

'Then you might need this.", said Nick, and gave Osman a tranquilizer gun. Osman looked at the tranquilizer gun, and held it in his hands.

"On my mark, get set...", said Judy quietly.

A few seconds of standby later, she gave the order to enter.

"Now!", said Judy.

Judy, Nick and Osman quickly entered the boathouse and shot the primates with the tranquilizer dart. The primates turned to them then they were shot, but slowly knocked out of action. Thankfully, none of the Night Howler liquids were spilled.

"Well, that wasn't quite as dramatic as I expected to be.", commented Nick.

"Just be damn lucky you didn't turn savage.", said Osman, scared over the thought of Nick turning savage by the Night Howlers since the prank back at Osman's apartment.

'I'll call the rest of the force to apprehend them. In the meantime, search every vital information on this product facility.", ordered Judy.

While Judy called for reinforcements, Nick and Osman looked around the facility with caution. As they watched many chemistry machines processing the Night Howlers into liquid form, Nick found a clue at one of the computers.

The computer shows the communication between the boathouse and an undisclosed location. Nick tells Osman about his findings.

"Osman, you better take a look at this", said Nick to Osman.

Osman went to Nick, and looked at the computer screen.

"GG: We need more of the Night Howler ammo, our troops need to stir up panic among Zootopian citizens.

OT: We're still have insufficient amount of ammunition casing to fill it, but we've produced more than enough liquid to contaminate the water supply, as well as made enough Night Howler bombs to destabilize the city.

GG: Then accelerate production! We'll see if the mayor still can still calm the public even with that wide-eyed gazelle and that hairless thing, when streets are stained with the blood of hunted prey.

OT: Yes, general. We fear that our presence may be detected by the police. The police chief has went full alert on us.

GG: Perhaps we'll give them something they'll have a hard time dealing with. Putting the mayor and that celebrity in a hard situation would give us the leverage needed."

Nick and Osman feared the implications.

"Apparently the mayor and Gazelle are going to be kidnapped by some of those apes.", deduced Osman.

"Thing's just kept going over the top, I'm afraid.", remarked Nick.

Nick then saw a map of Zootopia, with precincts colored to denote prey-predator demographics.

"Looks like they know what they're doing.", commented Osman as he glanced at the map.

"Seems like they're repeating Bellwether's schemes on an much bigger scale.", said Nick.

Judy then walked towards them and saw a journal on the table beside the computer. She took the journal and reads it. The journal consists of a log mentioning about a titanic battle between primates and cetaceans, both non-existent in Zootopia. One of the quotes mentioned in the journal states:

"...Our legions kept fighting in the coastlines for 20 years, as the cetaceans led by the dolphin emperor resisted our troops with their sonic weapons, our primate comrades failed to endure their blows, and fell one by one. If only we can poison their domains..."

Judy was puzzled over the strange information.

"Dolphins? Sonic guns? It's all incomprehensible to me.", commented Judy.

By the time reinforcements came, the orangutan and the bonobos were apprehended, while hazmat teams of mega-fauna herbivores took the chemo-bombs and the liquids away and loaded them in an armored truck.

"Good work, you three. We managed to at least shut down one of their Night Howler processing areas. It'll be too easy to say they have just one processing area.", said Chief Bogo, praising the three's successful operation.

"If it wasn't for Finnick, Osman's friend, we might take a longer time to find the production facility.", said Judy.

"But I'm afraid we have more to worry about. Communications has shown that the mayor and Gazelle would be kidnapped.", explained Nick.

"This is terrible, if they turn the mayor savage, and wind up killing Gazelle, this city will suffer a big deal of chaos.", said Bogo, when he heard the terrifying revelation.

Bogo tried to keep cool as the thought of Zootopia suffering anarchy by a species war disturbs him. He lets out his breath, and carried on.

"Both the Mayor and Gazelle must be told about this. It will be unfortunate to lose Gazelle", said Bogo, and he tried not to express his admiration of Gazelle. He then began giving orders.

"Judy, Nick. You two will inform the mayor about this plot, and keep him safe. Osman, you'll be Gazelle's bodyguard. This mission requires vigilance and resilience, so don't let her get hurt.", ordered Bogo, and left the scene.

Judy, Nick and Osman are now discussing about the current situation.

"Maybe I should call Finnick to assist me throughout this mission. This might be his chance to be bad-ass for once in his lifetime. I mean, he could fight ninja primates.", said Osman, considering to call Finnick to join him.

"That's a great idea. It's about time for Finnick to fully turn over a new leaf, and leave his past as a con artist behind, just like Nick over here.", replied Judy.

"Although I doubt that he'll really do that. But still, maybe he need a new partner and who else other that his employee?", said Nick.

"Alright then, we must get to them before those kidnappers came for them.", said Osman.

Judy and Nick drops off Osman to Finnick's pizzeria before heading towards the mayor's office in the City Hall. Osman slowly walked inside Finnick's pizzeria, as he saw the sun slowly began to set as day turns to night.

As he walked inside, he saw Finnick cleaning the pizzeria, glanced at him, and turned away as he mopped the floor.

"Hey Finnick, I'm sorry for everything we've been through, but times are harder now.", said Osman, hoping that he's not angered by his absence.

Finnick turned to Osman again, and sighed.

"Look Osman, I seen the news channel. Many predators have gone savage ever since that bombing at downtown. Despite having a cure for it, and the police handling the situation, prey still fear over predators. Heck, even my pizzeria has less customers, as every prey was afraid to have a predator nearby turn savage at any moment.", explained Finnick.

Finnick then puts away the mop, and continued to talk.

"No one expects this event anyway, just as no one expect a sheep to be a mastermind behind the savage predators before Nick and Judy revealed the conspiracy. It won't be long before I'll have to return to life as a con artist again if this goes on.", said Finnick.

Osman then began explaining the new mission.

"Hey Finnick, so I heard you wanna be badass, right?", asked Osman.

Finnick was surprised to hear the question. For the first time someone offered him a rather dignified task, unlike those time disguising as a child as part of Nick's scams.

"Of course I want to.", replied Finnick.

"Good, because we'll have a mission to be a celebrity's bodyguard. We'll keep her safe, away from anyone who tried to kidnap here. A deal?", explained Osman.

Finnick was excited about the mission. He accepts the task.

"Count me in!", exclaimed Finnick.

And so, one a fennec fox with a bad attitude, another a human who knows something about everything, together they got into the delivery van and went straight to Gazelle's mansion. They have one job, to protect the pop star from kidnappers.

'From tourist, to cop, to special agent. Well, that escalates quickly.', thought Osman.


	8. Chapter 8

Osman the Tourist in Zootopia

Based on the movie also known as Turkish Star Trek: 'Ömer the Tourist in Star Trek'

Zootopia belongs to Disney

Chapter 8: Skirmisher.

It's very easy to spot Gazelle's place when she lives The Palm Hotel, especially when it resembles a giant palm tree. Osman and Finnick arrived at the hotel, and went straight to the receptionist. A okapi receptionist stood behind the counter.

"Good evening, how can I be of your service?", greeted the receptionist.

"Looking for Gazelle. Which floor does she live?", asked Osman.

"At the 61st floor, highest in this hotel. Her room number is 6155", replied the receptionist.

"Alright, thanks. You won't regret this", thanked Osman as they rushed to take the elevator.

They soon went into the elevator, and waited. Osman tried to spice things up a little.

"Hey Finnick, I think you could go on a music career, as I saw you sang along the rap music playing in your van.", commented Osman.

"Yeah, beats making pizzas or flipping burgers. Could have worked at Buga-Burger if it wasn't for my small stature that made everyone think I'm just a child.", replied Finnick.

"I heard about your associate Nick and the scams you all done. From the way I see it, Nick's more like some commodity trader if it wasn't for the part where you posed as a toddler.", remarked Osman.

"Hate to think about it, that was the most humiliating part of it. Nick being with the bunny cop is a great break from those kind of stuff.", said Finnick.

"Hey, now that we got some enemies to kick ass with, I'm sure you can forget about those things.", said Osman.

They arrived at the 61st floor. Osman and Finnick walked towards Gazelle's room, and Osman knocks the door, hoping that they arrived on time, before anything went wrong.

The door opens and Gazelle appeared in her relatively modest ebony gown, unlike her flashy red and revealing clothing she wore on stage.

"Oh, it's you, Osman. You came to visit me, and even bought a friend of yours as well.", said Gazelle.

"Yeah, let me in and I'll explain to you what's going on."

Osman and Finnick walked into Gazelle's mansion and arrived at the living room.

As soon as they began to sat down on the couch, Osman began to state their mission.

"Listen Gazelle, I know you might not understand it, but things aren't looking great. As bunch of primates are going to kidnap you tonight.", explained Osman.

Gazelle was surprised about the news she heard.

"But, but why? Why would they kidnap me?", asked Gazelle, demanding an explanation.

"Those primates are terrorists, they want to kidnap you, along with the mayor, so they can turn the mayor savage and kill you in the process. They know you're a powerful messenger of peace in this city, and the mayor's a predator and a charismatic leader. Kidnapping both of you will serve to cause a species war.", explained Osman.

Gazelle felt worried about Osman's explanation. She remembered that she once led a peaceful protest with both prey and predator species when species relations went low following the mayor's arrest, as she pleaded to bring back the peaceful Zootopia that she loved. Nevertheless, she understands that Osman and Finnick were here to keep her safe.

"Thanks for your concern anyway. I'll appreciate that.", said Gazelle.

Osman relaxes as he tried to lighten the mood, considering that this mission may be one of the most awkward missions one might have to do, especially if the protected one is a sexy celebrity who happens to be a gazelle.

"So, my lady. How's your music career so far?", asked Osman, attempting to change the subject.

"Oh, Osman, it's great. I've became more famous ever since you went on stage.", replied Gazelle, as she smiled remembering that moment.

"Uh huh, looks like I've became famous too.", said Osman.

"So, can you tell me more about yourself before you came to this city?", asked Gazelle.

Osman began talking about himself, starting from his childhood in Somalia.

"Well, I was born in Mogadishu, Somalia, during the civil war. My father, Abdul Al-Qadir was a soldier during the civil war, who died while fighting insurgents. I was 12 back then. Since then, it's just my mother, Azra, and my 3 brothers. Abu Bakar, my first brother, left Mogadishu for London soon after my father's death. Omar, was our breadwinner in the family since my father's death, has also left for Cape Town when I'm 18. Both of them are my older brothers. My youngest brother, Ali, remained at Mogadishu with my mother. One year after I left Somalia, my mother passed away of sickness, and my younger brother went for Sydney. Practically, my family was scattered around like dandelion seeds.", explained Osman, as sadness runs through the thought of his father killed in battle and his mother passed away. Losing both parents is one thing. Having the family to dissolve is another thing altogether.

Osman's face turned somewhat sad, as the thought of his family disintegrates into nothingness, and the brothers scattered at all corners of the world, with no way of reestablishing contact, gave him an uncomfortable feeling.

"That's terrible of you. If you didn't mention it, no one would even know about it. You must have held it for a very long time, judging from how you were before you talked about it.", said Gazelle.

Osman continued on.

"Yeah, I never said anything or even thought about it, as I know that I have to start a new life now that my old life is as good as gone. When I moved to America to further my studies, I never know what to do, only trying to leave everything behind. Finding success in life the only thing I have in my mind. I was like very focused on my studies and self-improvement that I never even tried to have any friends. Not that there's any decent ones to begin with though.", explained Osman, as he started to smile again remembering the often ridiculous moments in campus.

"While most of my peers either waste their time on alcoholic parties and hedonistic activities, or exhaust their energy on student activism, I essentially 'Try Everything' when it comes to learning new skills. After all, it all seems like a good idea at first. Even if I don't know what to do with my life, I still know how I'm going to do it. That's how I graduated on time, while everyone had to go another 3 years.", continued Osman, and laughed over the memories of his peers messing up so bad, they were never to be seen again on campus.

"After my graduation, I wanted to go to a great city where everyone all over my world came to start a new life, and that's how it all happened.", finished Osman.

Gazelle chuckled as she hears Osman's story. Osman's way of talking was like one of those interviews celebrities do.

"You sure know how to talk, Osman. Never before I met someone as interesting as you.", remarked Gazelle.

Osman smiled.

'Man, this wasn't so bad after all. Hanging out with a celebrity. Who wouldn't be excited about it?', thought Osman.

Osman looked around the living room, wondering what could he possibly do to pass the time. So long as the primates don't come and kidnap her, things might get boring.

'So Osman, regarding your campus life, can you tell me more about it.", asked Gazelle, trying to keep the conversation going.

Osman smiled, and went on talking.

"Well, I do know a friend of mine, Brandon. Local student, he's a nice one. He helped me a lot, taught me how to adapt to life there, getting a job, and doing forms and licenses. But like many of my peers, he often winds up on drunken parties, getting trashed. And I mean literally, when I had to bring him back home after finding him in a trash can drunk. I had to roll him back to flat. That kid could graduate early like me if he wasn't such a waster, but hey, at least I taught him enough to graduate one year late, not 3 years late like the rest of my peers."

"After 4 years' worth of learning, I still don't know what to do with my life, but there's only one thing I do know, is that I'm not going to slack myself off. A frat bro's life is not for me, and Brandon offered that thing to me just when I graduated. I walked off, trying to head to New York City, took an empty train and now I'm here."

Just then, Osman's phone has rung. Osman picked up his phone.

"Hey, Judy. How's the Mayor doing? You got him covered?", asked Osman.

"I'm afraid not. He's not at the City Hall. His desk seems to be in a mess.", replied Judy.

"Let me guess, he's kidnapped for real.", asked Osman.

"That's what I feared the most. If they did manage to kidnap him, they might come after Gazelle soon.", warned Judy.

Just then, a loud sound of shattered glass was heard, and a simian soldier in powered armor came out of the broken window as several more followed.

"Speak of the general. Quick, Gazelle! Find a safe place and hide!", shouted Osman. Gazelle quickly ran off to her bedroom, as Osman and Finnick stood their ground.

One of the soldier charged towards Finnick with a bayonet, but Finnick managed to knock him unconscious with his baseball bat. Finnick took the soldier's rifle and threw it to Osman.

"Osman, take this!" shouted Finnick, as he threw the electron rifle.

Osman took the electron rifle and proceeded to shoot an incoming soldier.

An arc of electricity struck the soldier, incapacitating him. The gunfight escalated as Finnick armed himself with the primate trooper's electron pistol, joining the fight. Wave by wave, the simian troopers are incapacitated as they fought against Osman and Finnick to capture Gazelle.

"They're practically sending an army just to capture one target. As if they knew there'll be resistance" commented Osman.

Another arc of electricity hits the ceiling fan, damaging it with sparks and debris flying over the living room.

"They sure went on the offensive" exclaimed Finnick.

As the last of the simian troopers were taken down, Gazelle walked out of her bedroom, and saw several soldiers knocked unconscious, lying around the living room.

"I couldn't believe what just happened, never thought this would happen", muttered Gazelle, as she fell into disbelief on the incident.

"Yeah, nobody in the ZPD knew this could happen just moments ago", replied Osman.

Just then, Gazelle's tiger dancers went into her apartment, and was surprised to see the living room in a post-battle condition. One of the tigers quickly asked Gazelle.

"Are you alright?"

Gazelle replied calmly.

"Yes, those two mammals saved my life."

Moments later, as the ZPD carrying the incapacitated simian soldiers into the police trucks, Judy and Nick were discussing about the recent turn of events with Osman and Finnick.

"One saved, but one missing. How can we find Lionheart before they change their mind and do something much worse?", asked Osman.

"Like what?", ask Nick.

"Letting loose a savage mayor, that's what!", exclaimed Osman.

Osman let out a sigh.

"Maybe he got something that we can track him of, like a phone or PDA or something?", wondered Osman, trying to figure out a rescue mission to save the mayor.

Nick suddenly have an idea.

"I think I know someone who can do that. He's kind of paranoid, but he can be talked into working with us", suggested Nick.

"That's great. We'll know where to look for him. Do you know where your friend lives?", replied Judy.

"Somewhere near the abandoned warehouse near the bridge.", replied Nick.

"Come, let's roll out. We ain't got much time to lose", said Osman.

And they left the scene, and raced to find the only friend who can assist them.


	9. Chapter 9

Osman the Tourist in Zootopia

Based on the movie also known as Turkish Star Trek: 'Ömer the Tourist in Star Trek'

Zootopia belongs to Disney

Chapter 9: Honey Ryder

Nick, Judy, Finnick and Osman arrived at the warehouse near the bridge where Nick usually hanged out, with everyone other than Nick were eager to find out who's the 'friend' Nick talked about. Osman look around the surroundings as he waited for Nick to announce his presence, trying to make out what the warehouse is for. Nick approached the door, and opened it, allowing everyone else to enter.

Osman glanced around the interiors and noticed several worn down amusement park equipment, in one corner he saw what looks like a simple whack-a-mole arcade machine, alongside with a more unique bite strength tester arcade machine. In another corner he saw a large tube slide with a pool named 'Otter-slide'. Seeing all the amusement park games in the warehouse, Osman decided to ask Nick about the place.

'So Nick, do you have any idea what those things are doing in the warehouse?', asked Osman.

'Oh, this place was meant to be for an amusement park several years ago, but before it became open it was cancelled for unknown reasons. Now they're just sitting there gathering dust as Finnick and I along with my friend lived here.'

Eventually, they arrived at the office, and entered it. It resembled a composite of an office studio and a single room flat, containing a bookshelf filled with dusty old books, a simple electric stove with some kitchen appliances, a fridge with a television on top of it, an office table and a mattress. Judy began asking Nick about his residence.

'So, Nick. This is where you live?', asked Judy.

'Well, do you really think I lived under the bridge?', replied Nick.

'No, it's just you never mention about it even when you joined the police force', replied Judy.

Nick then moved his mattress away, revealing a large metal cover. Nick opened the cover and went down the ladder. Judy and Finnick followed suit, and Osman later entered the thankfully large size hole.

After a few minutes' worth of tunneling, they arrived at a large bunker, filled with racks holding pickled and dried foodstuff and many household items, along with some survival tools, building supplies and improvised weapons. At the other side of the bunker lied a steel door. Nick knocked the door open. A voice came out.

'Well come in, Nick.', the voice replied.

Nick, Judy, Finnick and Osman entered the bunker room, and saw a micro-reactor connected to several computer equipment. The honey badger was sitting in front of one of the computer screens, not paying attention to the group. She glanced at them for a while before turning to them.

'Oh, so you brought some of your friends along with you? That's quite a bunch', the honey badger replied. She then suddenly turned to Osman, and stood up as he came closer to observe him.

The honey badger observed at Osman, carefully looked at his features, and the let out a sigh.

'I never thought I would see one of them right in front of my eyes.', announced the honey badger. The scene went quite as no other mammal had any idea what he meant. He then jumped ecstatically.

'I knew it! I got it all right! There really was some intelligent life that lived before us!', shouted the honey badger.

Osman was greatly confused about the commotion.

'Uh, what?', asked Osman.

The honey badger looked at Osman again, and spoke to him about his revelations.

'Every mammal believed that they all evolved and developed high intelligence, bipedal locomotion, opposable thumbs, and vocal mechanism simultaneously, but I have long believed otherwise. Rather, some advanced cosmic intelligence was behind all of this, and along with it, everything in the universe. Most importantly, I always believed that some unknown creature existed before we all gained sapience, possessing the same civilized traits as us, ruling the entire planet before it one day disappeared without even the tiniest evidence of its existence. Other may have dismissed my hypothesis, but you, you gave me a significant proof that my theory was valid.', explained the honey badger.

'So basically, you're one of those ancient astronaut theorist?', Osman presumed, barely able to make sense of his hypothesis.

Nick intervened the conversation in order to get to the point.

'Don't get to excited, my friend. You haven't even introduced yourself.', said Nick.

The honey badger calmed down a bit before he talked further more.

'Sorry, just got myself too busy at work. The name's Ryder, Honey Ryder.', said the honey badger.

'Osman Abshir.', replied Osman, and shook his paw gently with his hand.

'He's a conspiracy theorist, so take it easy on him.', explained Nick.

'An extra-terrestrial theorist, mind you. Investigating inter-planar beings that inhabit the cosmos before the universe is formed.', reminded Honey.

Judy went to the chase, and inquired about his technical skills.

'Leodore Lionheart was missing from his office, we believe you can help us track him down.', explained Judy Hopps.

Honey digested Judy's words, and talked further.

'Oh, the mayor, right. The one who got himself into trouble during the Night Howlers incident. I'm not too surprised about that. He still has a lot of heat despite his arrest and release. I mean, he survived a Night Howler induced assassination once, and he knew a lot about his assistant mayor's actions since his release. He's kind of remorseful about his treatment of her, but he still can't forgive her actions that costed this city a lot.', said Honey.

Honey then began to answer Judy's request.

'But, I'm not just another theorist, I'm a professional hacker and software designer. Makes my work easier when you can look at every nook and cranny of cyberspace. So, yeah, I'll help you all. Lionheart did us all a big favor, in one way or another.', answered Honey.

Honey then open a drawer from his table, and took out a flash drive.

'Here, one of the many software I've developed. 'Sonar-fy'. This software will track down any mobile device in Zootopia to their location. With this, Lionheart's phone will be tracked down to where he was held, and all of you can, well, save him one more time', explained Honey.

Osman took out his laptop, and placed it on the table as he prepares to install the software.

'Now that you mention it, I know what happed to Gazelle last night.', mentioned Honey, as she went towards the storage areas.

'You, knew?', inquired Judy.

'Certainly, surveillance technology is as common as a meter in this city. Any civil servant can access those cameras, plus myself, of course.', replied Honey.

'Unlike most conspiracy theorists, I don't worry much about this 'Big Brother' stuff. I mean, just because 'Big Brother' didn't watch us, doesn't mean the 'little brothers' won't. And information's a two-way street anyhow. Although, I can be a lot afraid of existential threats, like say, a coronal mass ejection, an asteroid strike, or in this case, bioterrorism.', Honey explained further.

When Osman finishes the installation, he took the laptop and places it into his bag.

'Download complete, now let us go and save the mayor, one more time.', said Osman.

'And now if you excuse me, I got to get working. Good luck to you all.', replied Honey, while returning to his workplace. The rest just walked out of the bunker.

Osman, Judy, Nick and Finnick. Judy was driving the police cruiser as Osman open the software to begin tracking Lionheart's mobile location. The software began running it's programming as it links to the mobile service provider within the city while searching the usernames.

Meanwhile, in an unknown fish processing plant in Tundratown, Leodore Lionheart is trapped inside a cage, while two gorilla soldiers are guarding the cage.

'You're making a grave mistake, the ZPD will come after you all!', warned Lionheart.

'Do not make such vapid threats to me, we know everything about you ever since we came to this place.', replied one of the soldiers.

The other soldier tuned into the communicator and listened, before informing the speaking soldier.

'The pop star's saved, we lost a chimpanzee squad.', said another soldier.

'Then we'll have to find another way. Tell the general that we'll have to make him savage and let him loose.', replied the first soldier.

'What? You can't do this!', shouted Lionheart in shock.

'Yeah, sure. Like we give a thought about your reputation? Just like that incident with your assistant mayor? Go hump yourself!', insulted the second soldier, as he referred to Bellwether's actions during the Night Howler incident.

Lionheart felt a tinge of remorse for his mismanagement of the incident, which nearly costed him his political career. Although he felt relieved during Bellwether's arrest, knowing who was the one attempting to assassinate him by turning one of his staff savage while he's alone, a sense of wrongness remained, as if he's a line near to dooming his beloved city. Even witnessing the inter-species riots following Judy's response to the press make the feeling worse, as if one of his implemented policies, the 'Mammal-Inclusion Initiative' meant nothing to a city torn apart.

He suddenly thought about Bellwether, the former assistant mayor and mayor, who he tried to forget about. Even if he tried to do his job as best as he could, turning over a new leaf, his tree remained anchored to that incident. Now, caught in a situation he can't escape from, he only hopes that he can be save before he's gone savage.

What Lionheart didn't know, is that help is arriving in the form of two of the best cops, a friend of a cop, and the creature he tasked the two best cops to take care of. As Osman looked into the software's attempt to search his phone, Osman has successfully identified the location.

'I got the location, now follow my instructions as I give the directions.', said Osman.

Osman tried to direct Judy to drive into the specific roads like a GPS as the software only provided the coordinates, as Osman calculated the pathways mentally like a London cab driver. It's a race against time as they raced through the streets of Savanna Central and then Tundratown.

Upon arrival, they wasted no time as they left the police cruiser and stormed towards the facility. Finnick shot the approaching chimpanzee soldiers coming out of the entrance, knocking them down.

As they charged into the building, Osman shouted as he incapacitated the alerted soldiers.

'He better not be savage, fools!', warned Osman, blasting the incoming troops with the electron rifle.

As they navigated through the fish processing plant, primate troops attempted to stop their advance. Judy and Nick acquired some of the electron weapons from fallen primate troops, and used it to incapacitate other charging troops.

Leodore Lionheart heard the gunfights and electric sparks from outside his cage, knowing that help in on its way. One of the two gorilla soldiers left the cage to investigate, while the other stayed behind to keep an eye on the hostage. When the team found the mayor, the gorilla soldier shouted at them.

'Don't ever move or he's dead', threatened the soldier.

Finnick managed to knock down the gorilla soldier, who fell onto the conveyor belt leading to the fish cutter. Unable to escape, the soldier was brutally killed by the machine. Judy, Nick, Finnick and Osman flinched as they watched the trooper's demise.

'That's brutal', remarked Finnick.

Osman rushed to Lionheart and attempted to open the cage by picking the lock. Upon unlocking the cage. Lionheart escaped from the cage, and was given an electron pistol for self-defense.

'You saved me, unknown mammal.', said Lionheart.

'More like saving this city, sir', replied Osman.

As more primate troops are charging from further in, they fend off the attack valiantly, causing a heated gunfight.

'So what are they trying to do?', asked Nick.

'They planned to turn me savage and let me loose in the streets, but they haven't even reported to their superiors just yet', replied Lionheart.

'Right, only act when they get approval, that's what terrorists do.', remarked Nick.

As Osman led the way out of the fish processing plant, they fought off every attacking trooper, and eventually managed to reach the exit. Osman found a delivery van, and hotwired it. As soon as he unlocked the van, Osman went to the driver's seat and turned the engine on, with Lionheart entering the van.

'We'll take the police cruiser, Osman. Take care!', said Judy, before leaving Osman and Lionheart with Nick and Finnick.

Osman quickly drove off the fish processing plant, and taking the mayor to safety.

'Just take me to the City Hall, young mammal', requested Lionheart.

As Osman escorted Lionheart though the Tundratown street, they began a conversation regarding the events.

'How did you know I'm kidnapped?', asked Lionheart.

'We busted a Night Howler serum production facility in a boathouse at the Rainforest district, and we found out a message on trying to stoke the flames. They initially want to turn you savage and eat Gazelle like some snuff film, hoping to start a species war. We saved her from being kidnapped, but you're missing from your office, so we had to get a software that track your mobile phone's location to find you.', explained Osman.

'Seriously? They wanted me to eat her?', replied Lionheart with astonishment over the initial plan.

'Yeah, that's what they want to do. Luckily I'm working with the ZPD in some way or other. I did it because shit's hit the fan, that's all.', said Osman.

'Look, I just want to thank you for everything you did just now, I can't imagine what will happen if I've gone savage, other than ruining my career, my family name and our beloved city', thanked Lionheart.

'Yeah, sure. And thanks for helping me settle down in this place, even if I might freak out on the fact that I wind up in a world of sapient animals, with no human in sight. Maybe that's because a bunny and a fox were being my guardian angel or something, keeping my cool as I'm trying to adapt to this new home.', replied Osman.

'Say we didn't really acquaint each other, may I ask your name?', asked Lionheart.

'Osman Abshir. I know a few terrorist attacks back where I came from, and I never heard of using such brutal acts of terror, like dosing a politician with some drug that turn him into some mindless brute in an attempt to murder a celebrity.', replied Osman.

'I know, but we have no idea where those terrorists came from, as if they came from some unknown place like you.', said Lionheart, trying to figure out the identity of the terrorists.

'They're primates, I assume they don't exist in this place, but they exist in my part of the universe.', replied Osman, explaining the terrorists' species.

'But why do they come here to attack this city?' asked Lionheart.

'That's what the ZPD was trying to figure out, and the chief has sent 24/7 patrol all over this city.', replied Osman.

Upon arrival at the city hall, Osman dropped the mayor off. The mayor walked out of the van.

'Thanks, my friend. Maybe we'll meet each other at better circumstances.', said Lionheart, as he slowly walked toward the entrance of the city hall.

Osman suddenly blurted out a question.

'Anyway, mayor. Do you know how did I get here?', asked Osman, suddenly felt an urge to find out his mysterious presence in Zootopia.

The mayor turned around and answered his question calmly.

'Look, Osman. I know things has been quite turbulent ever since your arrival, but this city has met its fair share of troubles. I mean, there was this Night Howler incident that turned this place for the worse ever since I was arrested. I tried to contain this situation in order to keep the peace, but I failed. Even when I did the wrong things, it was for the right reasons. Sure, I may be trying to protect my career, but my career is to make this city a better place. The 'Mammal Inclusion Initiative' which allowed the first bunny police officer to exist is the reason why the Night Howler incident was solved in the first place, and reveled that my assistant mayor's the one who attempted to assassinate me and caused this incident.', explained Lionheart.

'I get that, sir. But that ain't what my question is about.', replied Osman.

'The thing is, Osman. There are reasons for many things to happen. Maybe someday, your presence in this city will explained. Until then, there's no way to tell. May your safety be ensured, traveler.', explained Lionheart, before returning to the City Hall.

Osman let out a sigh, as he drove off the van to the ZPD headquarters, feeling disappointed on how the mystery regarding his presence in Zootopia wasn't even touched, with only a vague idea on the meaning of the mystery.


	10. Chapter 10

Osman the Tourist in Zootopia

Based on the movie also known as Turkish Star Trek: 'Ömer the Tourist in Star Trek'

Zootopia belongs to Disney

Chapter 10: Not even half the battle

Osman was having dinner inside Koslov's Palace, eating spoonful after spoonful of the borscht, a specialty in the restaurant. Thoughts regarding his presence in Zootopia has been lingering in his mind throughout these few days. Although both the care of Nick and Judy, and the primate attacks placed it in the afterburner of his thoughts, his conversation with the mayor following his rescue, not to mention the rambling of conspiracy theorist Honey has only brought the mystery in question.

Lionheart's response to his questions only seems to suggest that his presence may be intentional, but why? Who would bring him in this place? More importantly, why does Honey's rambling sounded familiar, reminding him of something straight out of religion? Most importantly, what would the terrorists do next?

Osman then sipped at a glass of kvass, as he looked around his surroundings. The restaurant has only predators dining in, with no prey animal in sight. The terrorist attacks created a grassroots form of segregation, with predators and prey avoiding each other fearing the potential 'mark' leading to bloodshed.

Suddenly, he looked at the TV screen as many fellow diners paid attention to the screen. The news channel reveals a recent terrorist strike.

'Recently in the Canyonlands subway station, there was a major explosion, releasing Night Howler fumes within the Subway. As no predators are present, the ZPD were forced to handle the stampeding savage prey within the subway, to ensure no savage mammal left the station.', reported Fabienne Growley, the snow leopard news anchor.

The hyena news co-anchor explained further.

'Another video clip from the terrorist organization was released following the attack', explained the co-anchor.

The screen switched to the same tall, large, shadow figure making his announcement.

'Looks like the ZPD beat us at our own game, isn't it? I kind of respect you all, trying so hard to postpone the inevitable collapse of your hopes and visions.', said the tall figure.

'But my patience has its limits. This is what happens if I lose it. I shall make it clear that any mammal, prey or predator, will, and shall succumb to the savage doom. Don't make me emphasize it again.', threatened the figure.

'And just to let every one of you all know what comes next. We will spread the Night Howlers in the air, on the soils, and in the waters. Your world will die, along with everything you treasured in it, as you all slaughtering each other. There's no chance of escape, enjoy the last hours of civilization!', gloated the shadow figure.

The video clip ends with the shadow figure laughing maniacally. The diner started talking among each other with fear following the announcement of the terrorists.

Suddenly, Osman heard his phone ringing, and quickly picked up his phone.

'Osman, you need to get to the Canyonlands subway station now. There's an explosion just now.', spoke Judy through the phone.

'Tell me about it. I just saw the news', replied Osman.

'Nick and I are now at the scene of the crime, investigating the incident', explained Judy.

'Alright then, I'll be there.', replied Osman.

Osman quickly finishes his meal before leaving the restaurant, as he entered the same delivery van as from the rescue mission. He drove off the place and heads towards the scene.

When Osman arrive at the subway station, there were many police cruisers surrounding the entrance. Osman quickly entered the station as he saw some of the police officers handling the savage prey animals into the police trucks.

As he entered the underground, he saw a subway car with its windows shattered and its doors opened. The press is busily photographing the scene outside the boundary of the police line. Osman crosses the police line, and found Judy and Nick observing the entrance of the subway car.

'Osman, it's good to see you here.', greeted Nick.

'I just had dinner at Tundratown, trying to ease my nerves.', replied Osman.

'At Koslov's Palace? Didn't know you'd be in one of Mr. Big's fronts having dinner.', remarked Nick.

'Well, the city guide did recommend this joint for dining in Tundratown, and I was about to return this delivery van anyhow.', explained Osman.

Judy broke the conversation as she found an unknown device.

'Will you two just keep quiet for a while? Because I found something you should take a look.', reminded Judy.

Osman and Nick walked towards Judy and looked at the strange device. Judy carefully picks it up using tongs and places it in an evidence bag. Osman looked at the device, trying to get an idea on the purpose of the device.

On the left side, the device resembles a primitive radio, with various dials, sliders and switches, while on the right side there's a screen on the top, with a keypad at the bottom left, and a docket with a voice recorder on it. The left side of the device holds an earphone, and the right side holds an antenna, possibly for transmissions.

'This seems like some kind of a communicator. Not sure how far can it communicate.', commented Osman.

'I never seen anything like it before, save for some sci-fi flicks I've watched.', commented Nick.

'Looks like Honey will have something to be interested in, and to figure out the purpose for the device. Come on, no time to loose, we must head to his place.', said Judy.

When they arrive at Honey's bunker, Judy approached Honey and places the device on her workstation.

'By any chance, do you know what's the purpose for the device?', inquired Judy.

Honey was surprised with the device and looked closely, before giving a worried expression.

'This doesn't seem right at all, no doubt about it. This device isn't like any piece of technology in this world at all. In fact, I might say it's of extra-terrestrial origin.', Honey deduced.

'You mean those terrorists are aliens?', asked Judy.

'If my deductions are correct, this device is a communicator, which they use to communicate to their leader of their operations and vice versa. I could try to figure out the workings of this device, but we might save ourselves if we bought one of their agents to do the explaining.', explained Honey.

'So I guess we'll be talking with the impounded fella again.', commented Osman, as he turned around.

'Yup, we'll be visiting our old pal again. Hope he doesn't fling dung all over his cell.', joked Nick.

'Then back to the ZPD it is.', said Judy.

'If I made breakthroughs on this thing, I'll contact you all.', reminded Honey.

So Osman, Judy and Nick heads out of the bunker and went to the ZPD. They soon arrive and began heading towards the cell holding the chimpanzee. Suddenly Clawhauser called them.

'Guys, you might want to see this', explained Clawhauser.

Osman, Judy and Nick were soon at the reception, as Clawhauser showed them the camera footage from the Canyonlands Subway Station.

The footage revealed a hooded figure leaving the subway car, and accidentally dropping the device on the stack of cardboard boxes as he walked towards the exit of the subway car.

'That's the one responsible for the incident?', asked Judy.

'Looks like his butter-paws gave the evidence away.', remarked Nick.

'That chimpanzee must know who's the perpetrator.', said Osman.

They arrived at the chimpanzee's cell, and saw the chimpanzee, instead of flinging poop and yelling all the time when they first questioned him, was now typing on a typewriter, as if he's attempting to write a trilogy.

The chimpanzee turned towards them, and then continued his work.

Osman approached the chimpanzee with caution, wondering if it's just an act.

'Are you doing fine, sir?', asked Osman.

The chimpanzee took a fresh piece of paper and typed something on it before passing the paper to Osman. Osman reads the paper, wondering the meaning of the response.

'Dear officers, one of the officers obliged my request for a typewriter and stacks of paper after they cleaned up my cell. I promised to act civilized in return. I know very well they won't release me even if I give out everything I know of, but in the meantime, writing is a much better use of my time anyhow. Calms my nerves, as good as eating bananas.'

Osman understands the explanation, and proceeds to have some questions with the chimpanzee.

'Sir, we would like to ask about the one behind the Canyonlands subway attack. We have a video footage that you'll need to see', explained Osman.

The chimpanzee looked at Osman, and nodded. Judy and Nick entered the holding cell.

Osman placed a police tablet and showed the chimpanzee the video of the Canyonlands subway attack. When the footage showed the hooded figure walking out of the subway car, the chimpanzee gestured to tell them to pause the video. After pausing the video, the chimpanzee points at the figure.

The chimpanzee quickly typed on his typewriter on a fresh piece of paper, and hands it to them. They read the paper.

'That one? Of course I know that one, been a field agent like myself. Last time I heard, he's hiding in the one of those casino strips in the underground. I'm just hiding inside a warehouse at Savanna Central.'

Judy proceeds to show the chimpanzee the device found at the subway station.

'We'll need you to come over and explain us the device we found at the station. If they allow it, we'll take you there.', explained Judy as she showed a photograph of the device from her smartphone.

The chimpanzee looked at the device, and quickly typed again. Nick took the finished paper.

'Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, no. One, I doubt they'll let me go even if I will try to escape anyway. Two, they'll know I'm the one responsible for failing the general's plan to invade this place, and by then, all of you three will be skinned alive for real. Three, I want my peanut tea.'

Nick laughed when he reads the third explanation, finding the 'arson, murder, jaywalking' skit hilarious.

'I ain't bringing the device to you anyway, Mr. Wise-As-Chimp. We'll figure out this shit anyhow.', said Osman after reading the paper in anger.

'Oh, and you'll get your tea, Venti.', further mentioned Osman.

After giving the chimpanzee his peanut tea, Osman, together with Nick and Judy, walked out of the holding cell, and prepared to walk out of the ZPD. But suddenly a loud, male voice called from behind.

'Osman, we need to talk'

Osman, knowing it's Bogo's voice, turned to Nick and Judy and tells them that he must stay for a while, before walking to Bogo's office.

As Osman walked into Bogo's office, he saw Bogo staring at him with a stern, yet concerned look. Osman sits down at the chair, wondering what's this all about.

'Osman, you and our finest cops saved both Gazelle and Lionheart, stopping a potential tragedy before it happened. While I'm relieved that Gazelle's saved, not so much for Lionheart.', explained Bogo.

'What's the deal with him? I know you two got issues back at the Night Howler incident, but he's cool with me. Heck, he's the reason why I ain't freaking out ever since I got here.', said Osman, wondering what was behind Bogo's relationship with Lionheart.

Bogo let out a sigh, as he continued to explain.

'Back before the Night Howler incident, Lionheart came up with this 'Mammal Inclusion Initiative', said to give other species a chance in public sector work like firefighting, law enforcement, paramedics, and others. He placed Judy, the valedictorian graduate from police academy, at precinct one. She the first bunny cop, alright, but I had a bad feeling that it's one of those political programs that doesn't go well, especially when she got her hopes up on her first day. I assigned parking duty to her, trying to teach rookies the way around this city, as I always trained my rookies on the field. She's not pleased with it, and once even abandoned her duty to arrest a weasel for stealing Night Howler bulbs. So when Mrs. Otterton made a request to help find her husband. I gave an ultimatum to Judy, to solve the case at 48 hours or she must resign. I did it only to deal with the quickest insubordination in ZPD history', explained Bogo further.

'Lionheart's just another politician who did things only for the votes, and the 'Mammal Inclusion Initiative' is just one of them. The city may be broken, but he's essentially navigating through the cracks to his advantage. Him being arrested relieves me of the pain he brought to me. But Judy on the force is the reason we found out his assistant mayor's the reason for the Night Howler incident.'

'So basically you're lecturing me about a politician doing what he does best, and how others think about his actions. But back when I just saved him, he seemed to be sincerely doing things for the good of this city. What I'm most interested is, what did he told you that wind up assigning Judy and Nick to take care of me?', asked Osman, placing the mystery of his presence on the conversation.

Bogo was surprised for Osman to raise the question, and nervously looked down to avoid eye contact. The police chief regained his composure, and returned to conversation.

'Osman, I came to the train when several officers found you in the train. The civilians were shocked when they came into the train and saw an unknown mammal sleeping inside. We bought you into a holding cell after I shot a tranquilizer dart at you while you attempt to make a run for it. Just as we tried to reassure the safety of the public, the mayor showed up at my office and told me to prevent a mass panic over the arrival of some strange creature in the city. After a heated discussion, he told me to assign our finest cops to take care of you, and so that they'll ensure that you'll get what you need throughout your stay, and you and everyone in this city don't suffer a shock.', explained Bogo calmly.

Osman took a few minutes to digest the information he learned, and then replied with a pseudo-stoic feeling.

'I know, chief. Look, I never tried to figure out how and why I got here until recently, after I met one of Nick's friend. He's a conspiracy theorist of a UFO kind. He spoke of some kind cosmic, inter-planar, maybe divine being responsible for the evolution of all mammals, and even say that my kind use to exist in the place before they disappeared for no reason. Not that I believe it, but I began to wonder the reason why I'm here.', explained Osman.

'Anyway Osman, considering the things you do with the ZPD, it's time for you to have some protection, armor in this case. A riot gear tailored to your form will be inside an unlocked locker. Take it, and continue your good work.', mentioned Bogo.

'Good to hear. Thanks.', replied Osman, and begin to leave the office. Just before he leaves, Osman made one final request.

'By any chance, can you let me take care of Bellwether? She did us a favor in busting the boathouse in Rainforest District, maybe you can place here on parole under Nick and Judy.', requested Osman.

'I'll see what I can do, Osman. I'll speak to the lawyers and the warden about it', replied Bogo.

Bogo let out a sigh of relief, and went on with his paperwork.

Osman went to the police lockers and found the unlocked locker. He opened the locker, and found a ZPD uniform with body armor, a ZPD riot helmet, a ZPD riot shield, and a baton. Osman quickly equips the gear, placing his civilian clothing in his backpack, and quickly returned to Nick and Judy.

Outside the ZPD, Judy and Nick were surprised to see Osman in riot gear.

'Wow, looking snazzy with it, aren't you', snarked Nick.

'What's with this outfit anyway.', asked Judy.

'Bogo told me to wear this for protection. As if he doesn't want to see me getting killed', replied Osman.

'Seems like he cared about you, Osman', said Judy.

'Not sure why, maybe he doesn't want to disappoint the mayor considering how he tried to take good care of me, with you all on my side.', suggested Osman.

'I guess so, now let's tell Honey that we can't find someone to do it.', said Nick.

'You got his phone number?', asked Osman.

Nick helped dialing Honey's phone number on Osman's phone, and Osman held his phone awaiting Honey's response.

'Hey, Honey. We got an agent in the ZPD cell but he ain't leaving the cell at all, said they'd be hunting our asses if he leaves.', explained Osman as soon as the phone call is reached.

'Looks like we'll have to find someone else', replied Honey with a sense of disappointment.

'Judy, Nick and I'll be looking for another agent on the loose, and we know where to find him.', said Osman, before ending his phone call.

Osman then turned to Nick and asked him the about the location.

'You know where's the underground casino areas?', asked Osman.

'Nocturnal District. Been hustling around there as a teen.', replied Nick.

'So let's bust that fool's behind', said Osman.

And they head out to the Nocturnal District, the underground epicenter of nightlife and entertainment, seeking the agent on the loose. There's no time to waste, to stop the release of Night Howlers in the city.


	11. Chapter 11

Osman the Tourist in Zootopia

Based on the movie also known as Turkish Star Trek: 'Ömer the Tourist in Star Trek'

Zootopia belongs to Disney

Chapter 11: The Ballad of Wilson Cay

Nick, Judy and Osman arrived at the underground complex of Nocturnal District, navigating the sprawling cavernous nexus of darkness, illuminated by bioluminescent plants and fungi, neon signs and strobing lights. Passageways are laced with many forms of nightlife entertainment, both white-hat legal, and grey-hat pseudo-legal. Many nocturnal mammals, mostly bats, living the nightlife on par with Sahara Square in the night.

As they walked along the sidewalk bypassing the many peddlers selling their wares, many of which rave gear, jewelry, and glow sticks, Nick heard a whisper. Recognizing the voice, he leads Judy and Osman into the back alley.

When they entered the back alley, Judy wondered who's the one who brought them there. Nick didn't say anything, knowing the identity of the one who called him. Osman turned around, and saw a wildcat coming out of the back door of the opposite of the alleyway.

'You brought friends? Why ain't you telling me you're bringing them here?', asked the wildcat.

'Good to see you, Wilson. How's things going?', greeted Nick, now seeing his friend face to face.

'Fine, of course. Hard to score gigs ever since the attacks, fearing another pride or pack going savage.', replied the wildcat.

The wildcat looked at Osman, and questioned Nick.

'Who is this weird mammal over there?', asked the wildcat as he pointed at Osman. Osman felt a little bit tired of the continuous reference to him as a 'weird/strange/unknown mammal'.

Judy quickly intervened, hoping to get the next lead as soon as possible.

'This, is our crime scene victim, and he'll be working with the ZPD until we caught the mastermind.', explained Judy.

The wildcat was shocked to hear that they're cops.

'Wait, what? All of you three are one times? So you three are hunting those terrorist?', asked the wildcat.

'You bet! And we got intel saying that another agent was on the loose in the Nocturnal district.', explained Osman in mild fury.

The wildcat pondered about the situation, and then introduces himself.

'Wilson Cay, musician. You all can come inside my crib.', greeted Wilson, and they all entered the door.

As they entered Wilson's tenement, they saw a semi-cleaned mess consisted of takeout packaging, bottles of soda and booze, dirty clothing and amusingly, packets of catnip and a bong on the floor. On his studio desk, empty bags of snacks and cans of caffeine drinks laid around his computer and DJ equipment. The overall environment has the signature mess of a journeyman musician.

'So, DJ Wilson? There's some chimpanzee field agent lurking inside one of those gambling dens and casinos in the area, did you have any idea where he might be hiding?', asked Osman.

Wilson turned to Osman as he tidied up his tenement, with Osman's statement rang a bell of some sort in Wilson's memory.

'Well, I do hear of some strange looking mammal wearing a hood in one of those lounges where I performed. They say he never showed his face even when intimidated and usually orders 6 banana daiquiris on takeout before leaving. He got strange looking paws.', explained Wilson.

Osman finds the mention of wearing a hood familiar, reminded him of another hooded chimpanzee they busted in Sahara Square.

'Then where is the location?', demanded Osman, eager to know the location of the field agent.

'Well, it's just a gambling den, called the Lone Digger. Not quite a clean place, my friend. But, seeing you all are cops, you all know what to do', replied Wilson, still remembering a bar fight that broke out several years later, it was so bloody the place got closed down for about a month. Luckily he wasn't there at the time, not on the schedule withstanding.

Osman thought about Wilson's statement, and memories of his time with Brandon back at the club at Philadelphia began to come back to his mind. He wondered how's Brandon feeling about him now that he just bailed out from the playboy lifestyle, and went missing the next day. He feared that he might try to find him in New York, and get into trouble in the process. Then again, he might as well go solo, and get into trouble just as well.

Osman shook his head, and told Nick and Judy about the intel.

'Hey, Nick. Lone Digger casino and lounge, you know the place?', asked Osman.

'One of my school of Hard Knocks. Learnt a lot of confidence tricks back there', replied Nick, mentioning his youth as a con artist.

'Then let's go then, I ain't sure if he lives there.', said Osman.

Osman turned towards Wilson, and gave him a word of advice.

'Hey Wilson, try not to go outside and in a crowd, okay? I don't want to hear you gone savage and stuff like that', advised Osman.

Without further ado, they quickly head out to the casino and lounge, hoping to find the field agent Wilson and the captive ape told them about.

Upon arrival at the Lone Digger, they saw the neon sign lit up, the music booming from within. Osman approached the entrance with caution, with Nick and Judy following suit.

To the surprise of the three, there's not a single mammal in the casino area, the flashing slots, video poker and pachinko machines unseated, the table unstaffed, and not a single staff is present.

'Where's that fool at?', yelled Osman in a displeased tone, as he led Nick and Judy around searching the field agent.

Upon arrival at the lounge area, the dancefloor, the bar and the stage was as empty as the casino, Osman slowly lost his patience over the lack of sight on the field agent.

'Where could he be this time around?', asked Osman furiously, and turned towards the door leading towards the storage area. Osman opened the door anxiously, hoping to catch the agent.

As they entered the storage, they sneaked around the shelves loaded with crates filled with alcoholic drinks and tobacco products, trying not to cause an ambush. It wasn't for long before the found a figure nearby. Judy and Nick quickly hid themselves behind the crates, with Osman, being larger than both of them, only succeed in hiding behind the shelves. Gazing towards the figure, they saw a chimpanzee squatting on a corner binging on several bags worth of snacks while drinking alcopops, watching reality drama using a communicator device.

'They sure know how to have fun, don't they?', commented Nick, referring to the fact that the chimpanzee enjoyed himself.

'That communicator he's using is the same as we found at the Canyonlands station', said Judy, noticing the identical communicator.

'Now how are we going to pinch him? Any ideas?', asked Osman.

Judy and Nick found a sack lying around, and gave it to Osman. Osman slowly crept behind him, holding the sack. Judy armed herself with a tranquilizer dart gun, and Nick took a wrench as a weapon, as they followed Osman towards the chimpanzee.

But just as they managed to get close to it, the chimpanzee suddenly turned around, and yelled while throwing the empty alcopop bottles. Judy, Nick and Osman dodged the bottles, and they shattered on the floor. The chimpanzee took the communicator and ran out of the back door. Osman and Judy chased after him, while Nick followed.

The chimpanzee arrived at the back lot, quickly jacked a motorcycle and drove off. Nick found a sports car, and manages to hotwire the car quickly.

'Take the wheel, Osman!', alerted Nick.

Judy and Osman hopped on to the car, and Osman drove the car and chased after the chimpanzee. A car chase ensued soon after

'That chimp tried to scare us off with the drunken slinging he pulled off.', said Osman, as he handled the wheel.

'As if noting can be that simple.', joked Nick.

'We can't let him escape, we need him for our case.', reminded Judy.

Osman chased the chimpanzee through the streets of the Nocturnal District, with the chase eventually reaches Sahara Square after leaving the tunnel pass. The chimpanzee thought he could escape the pursuit, and failed to notice the moving tram, causing the tram to smack him down and knocked off the motorcycle.

'Oh no, he's hit!', exclaimed Judy after seeing the chimpanzee fell off the motorcycle.

'He's busted alright.', commented Nick, finding the chimpanzee's overconfidence being his downfall amusing.

Osman quickly got out of the car and started chasing after the chimpanzee when the moving tram left, hoping to catch the chimpanzee. By the time the tram passed, the chimpanzee was now running through the alleyway.

'That fool's getting away!', shouted Osman, as he chased after the chimpanzee, heedless of the traffic, with Judy and Nick following suit.

The chimpanzee managed to jump onto a fire escape window ladder, and proceeds to climb on it, with the trio following suit. By the time the chimpanzee manages to reach to the top, he finds himself nowhere to go but buildering his way out. Judy and Nick approaches the chimpanzee by the corners while Osman walked towards him slowly.

'It's over, homie. Do you really want to jump, and possibly never get to watch TV no more, or you can work for us and do whatever you wish when we're done?', stated Osman, giving the chimpanzee options to proceed.

The chimpanzee slowly walked towards them, with everyone on the other side watched in anticipation. But as the moment the chimpanzee's several centimeters closer to them, he suddenly held a glass bottle on his left paw, preparing to throw it at them. Judy quickly draws a stun gun, and tazed the chimpanzee, causing the chimpanzee to loosen his grip and collapsed on the rooftop, while the bottle fell on his crotch, and shattered.

Osman quickly came towards the chimpanzee, inspecting his condition.

'Looks like he's wasted alright.', said Osman.

Osman turned the chimpanzee's back, and took out the communicator from his back.

'Well, we got what we're looking for. We might as well haul him to Honey's place.', commented Nick regarding the arrest.

'Seems like the communicator can access our airwaves.', said Judy, remembering about the communicator able to access Zootopia's television networks.

Osman grabbed the chimpanzee's arms, and slowly hauled him away with difficulty.

'Seriously, this fella really climbed up here on purpose. Making his arrest difficult', complained Osman.

After several minutes of difficulty hauling the chimp into the back of the sports car, they soon arrive at Honey's place, ready to tell him the good news. Osman slowly carried the chimpanzee to the hammock while Judy and Nick reported the news to Honey.

'We got the agent, Honey.', reported Judy.

Honey looked at the chimpanzee laid on the hammock, and then turned to Judy.

'He doesn't seem too well at the moment. I'll try to lock him down, and try to ask him a few questions. In the meantime, you all do what you all need to do. Keep in touch.', said Honey, as he took the second communicator and went on researching the device.

Osman looked at the wasted chimpanzee, and then turned to Nick and Judy.

'He must be very tired to be sleeping at this state.', commented Osman, seeing the chimpanzee drooling from his jaws as he slept.

'I guess all those times watching reality shows while binge drinking really made him tired.', replied Nick.

'And drunk, to be exact.', added Judy.

Osman turned towards the bookshelf, and moved forwards, looking at the books there. Most of the books are about extra-terrestrial presence on Earth or whatever this planet called, with a majority focus on themes like ancient astronaut theories, lost technologies and other phenomena. But one book raised interest on Osman.

Osman took the book, and found the title called: 'Sapienogenesis of Mammals and the Histories'. Thought about the suspicious absence of humans and primates, Osman reads the book, trying to clear the increasingly confusing situation Osman was in.

The chapters of the book consist of the descriptions of the time before predators and prey became sapient, as well as the transitional period before reaching civilization level. Each page tells of 'savage' times when predators hunted prey and prey fought predators before and after reaching sapience until one day, they chose to make peace. While the content of the book is worthy of an epic novel trilogy, it's insufficient to explain his situation. It does give Osman an idea on the foundations of the world he's in, but the description on the mammals turning sapient raised another question. How exactly is possible for each and every mammal to gain human traits simultaneously?

Osman turned to another book, titled 'The Second War in Heaven', and reads it. While the subject of this matter is spiritual or borderline religious in nature, something Osman never gave it much thought.

The book is not a wall of text compared to the previous book, but the pictures in it came straight out of something in lost tombs or temples. While Osman's familiar with the 'War in Heaven, something he has heard both at his household and in literature class back at campus, the thought of the second one implies that he lived in the future. But why is that?

As Osman flipped the pages, he saw the pictures showed various imagery of cosmic beings resembling Bronze Age men and women. The first picture depicts a draconian being and his shadow legion were cast into an alternate universe of infinite radiation, the second picture depicts 2 factions of cosmic beings disputing over the fate of the created being of both material and spirit, the rest of the pictures depicting an epic battle between the two factions, and ending with the defeated faction casted to another alternate universe of zero energy, and the earth was cleansed with a temporal flare, erasing away all trace of the being that inhabited there.

However, what shocked him the most was another picture depicting a radiant light cast upon many mammals, and they slowly develop bipedal forms and opposable thumbs, essentially became anthropomorphic while maintaining their size and animalism. The last two pictures showed the material/spirit being gazing at the earth, knowing that they shall never return there, followed by the depiction of a similar being standing on a blue-green stage holding a sword and shield against the left and right corners of shadow beings in red and blue.

Osman began to realize what the pictures imply. Humans who sided with the 'Lightbearer' were cast to the 'Lake of Fire', those sided with the 'Master' were redeemed. However, dispute regarding the fate of humans caused the Second War in Heaven, which ended in humanity forced to be sheltered in another plane of existence along with the Master, and mammals were uplifted to take the mantle of humanity, and all remains of human civilization were erased. It was prophesized that then the prisoners from both parallel universes escape and entered the New Earth, humans shall be able to return to Earth and annihilate the invaders.

'Don't tell me I just skipped the Book of Revelation on the train', commented Osman, fearing the worst implications of his presence.

Suddenly Judy tugged Osman by his legs, waking him from his fear induced mental BSOD.

'Osman? Are you alright? You seemed dazed for a while', asked Judy, worried about Osman's sudden shift in behavior.

Osman turned to Judy, realizing that his BSOD has made the rabbit officer worried, making him feel bad about it.

'It's okay, Officer Hopps.', replied Osman, trying to keep his composure.

Nick, knowing that Osman's back on line, reminds them to return to headquarters.

'Well, it's back to the ZPD we go.', said Nick.

'Yeah, we'll do that, Officer Wilde.', replied Osman.

As they walked out of Honey's bunker, Osman felt his heart beating loudly, as he felt that the cosmic beings might as well be angels and demons. Wherever he is, it's probably several millennia away from where he came from, and he definitely travelled through time and space.


End file.
